El Destino es un Idiota
by Rukkia
Summary: Siempre perdía en el amor, y la vez que había ganado -la única- había perdido aún peor. Ahora el destino le enviaba una señal... Una MUY retorcida señal... ¿Cómo saber qué rayos significaba, si ni siquiera sabía ya quién era? Ni la señal, ni él... En definitiva, tenía razón; el destino se parecía a él: Ambos eran unos idiotas.
1. Chapter 1: La dama en el bar

Derechos Craig Bartlett, etc.

 **La dama en el bar**

-No, no puedo calmarme, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga con toda esta locura?... No, no lo he hecho, y ni siquiera sé si lo voy a hacer… bueno, tal vez sería más fácil para mí si me explicaras qué demonios te hice… sí, sigo con lo mismo, y seguiré con lo mismo hasta el final de los tiempos… ¡No! ¿Te das cuenta tú de cómo te estás comportando? ¡Ni siquiera he podido ver a mi hijo en dos meses, que es la mitad de su vida!; de seguro que ya ni me recuerda… Sí, te lo dije y lo repito, pienso seguir con lo mismo hasta que me des una explicación, y no voy a firmar una mierda tu estúpido divorcio, ¿entendiste…? … ¿Bueno?... ¡Mierda!

-Linda noche, ¿eh?

Un tanto confuso, volteo. Sí, le estaba hablando a él, le sonreía cínicamente detrás de esa cortina de castaño cabello ondulado que le cubría la mitad del rostro; sus ojos, de un color indefinible en la semi penumbra estaban clavados en él, mirándolo, burlones.

Por fin dejó el teléfono al que le había estado gritando segundos antes sobre la barra y se empinó el enorme tarro de cerveza que le acababan de re llenar, para pedirle al cantinero que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Adorable noche, señorita –le respondió, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la camisa azul oscuro y se recostaba pesadamente sobre la barra, mirando cómo el frío y oscuro líquido llenaba su tarro de nuevo. ¿Cuántos se había tomado ya? ¿Acaso importaba?

-Aquí tiene.

Casi se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo empinó como si su vida dependiera de ello. A su lado, la chica soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Esa cerveza debe ser demasiado buena si te la tomas con tantas ganas; ¿no vas a invitarme una?

-No pareces chica de tarros de cerveza; -le respondió de mala gana, sin mirarla -de hecho, ni siquiera pareces una chica que frecuente bares, así que te aconsejo que tomes un taxi y regreses por donde viniste.

-Lo dice el que no podrá ni salir del bar por su propio pié en unos minutos, a como veo que va la cosa –esa sonrisa de nuevo.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-¡No te das cuenta que quiero estar solo?

La otra imitó su gesto.

-¿Y tú no tedas cuenta que eso a mí no me importa? Estoy aburrida, y tú eres el tipo menos repugnante de todo este pozo de porquería.

-Gracias por el cumplido –Masculló el otro, resoplando.

-Invítame un tarro, anda –insistió la chica.

-Sólo si prometes que vas a callarte –le respondió él.

-Mientras esté bebiendo…

En un par de minutos la chica tenía otro enorme recipiente lleno de espumoso líquido oscuro. Lo miró con detenimiento, lo olió y frunció un poco la nariz. Sin proponérselo, el joven sonrió. Seguro que no había hecho algo así en su vida… o tal vez sí. La chica lo tomó con ambas manos y le dio un trago tan largo que casi lo dejó a la mitad.

-Wow…

-¿Qué? –fingía ingenuidad, pero sus ojos le sonreían, traviesos.

-Tiene una garganta muy profunda, señorita.

La castaña soltó una cristalina carcajada.

-Me halaga, caballero –le mostró sus perfectos y perlados dientes en una coqueta sonrisa de lado, mientras se echaba atrás la cortina de cabello de un cabezazo, para dejarle ver el otro ojo igualmente brillante, sólo por unos segundos, hasta que el cabello regresó a su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, al tiempo que recargaba la cara contra el puño derecho –nunca te había visto.

-Creí que no querías hablar –la sonrisa se ensanchó, al tiempo que daba otro trago, mucho más modesto esta vez.

–Soy Arnold –fue toda la respuesta de él, al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

La otra lo miró por un momento, parecía un poco… ¿contrariada, acaso? Como fuera, en un segundo se repuso, y luego de negar ligeramente y sonreír de nuevo, le extendió su mano.

-Soy Lila –le respondió.

Arnold casi se caía de la silla.

-¿QUÉEEE?

Tomó bruscamente una vela a su lado y la acercó a la cara de la chica, tan rápido que casi le chamuscaba el largo cabello, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo, impávida.

-¿Bien? –preguntó, cuando el chico pareció terminar su inspección.

-Sólo me cercioraba de que no fueras pelirroja –le respondió francamente, la chica soltó otra carcajada.

-¿En serio? –parecía estárselo pasando de maravilla.

-Sí –respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, sólo eso me faltaba.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si fuera pelirroja? –Inquirió, al tiempo que, poniendo los codos sobre la barra, acercaba su cara a la de él.

-Creo que habría salido corriendo –soltó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica soltó una risa escandalosa, casi histérica, muchos alrededor voltearon a verla, algunos impresionados, otros comenzaron a reír sólo de verla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió él.

-Eres raro, Arnold, eso es todo –al fin se había calmado, y ahora vaciaba su tarro.

-Me pareces familiar –soltó él de pronto, ignorando el insulto como por instinto -¿eres una cantante o algo así?

La castaña lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Crees que con esta voz –soltó, señalándose a sí misma –podría ser cantante?

-Tienes una linda voz –respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias –soltó a su vez ella, al tiempo que pedía que le rellenaran el tarro –, pero la verdad es que no me pagan por mi voz, sino por mi trasero –el chico levantó las cejas, azorado, la chica volvió a reír y se apresuró a aclarar: -soy modelo.

-Oh –exclamó el otro –, bueno, no he visto tu trasero, pero de seguro es lindo.

-Diablos, ¡tú sí que eres un caballero! ¡Aprendan, todos ustedes! –Gritó, mirando a los demás hombres en el bar (ella era la única representante del sexo femenino en el lugar), algunos rieron (los que no le habían quitado la vista desde que había entrado, y habían estado siguiendo la conversación discretamente), mientras que el resto la miró con cierta curiosidad por un momento y luego volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Lo siento –soltó el rubio, algo apenado (el alcohol sin duda ya le estaba haciendo estragos en el cerebro).

La otra le iba a responder cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar; era el de ella esta vez, la chica lo miró de mala gana y lo arrojó a la barra.

-¿No vas a responder? -inquirió.

-Nop –soltó, mirando la resplandeciente pantalla con el entrecejo fruncido. Apenas se extinguió el último timbrazo, volvió a sonar de nuevo, pero no fue hasta la tercera vez que contestó: -¿Qué demonios quieres, Karlo? …¡¿Ahora? ¿Es en serio?! ¡Voy a demandarte!... Al demonio con eso, ¡Estoy borracha!... No… ya te dije que no… demonios… Sí, ya sabes lo que eso significa… No. No vengas por mí, yo iré… Sí; puedo llegar yo sola… Rayos –Había colgado.

-¿Ya te vas? –inquirió Arnold, un tanto decepcionado; la verdad, comenzaba a divertirse con la muchacha.

-Sí –resopló la otra –pero tú te vienes conmigo –completó, al tiempo que se ponía de pié y le tendía una mano.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –inquirió él, al tiempo que analizaba la silueta que acababa de alzarse frente a él; usaba un entallado vestido negro y tenía un figura espectacular.

-¿Acaso importa? –Inquirió la otra, sin retirar la mano que él no tomaba –cualquier lugar es mejor que este pozo de basura… sin ofender –agregó, mirando al cantinero. El aludido le sonrió genuinamente; a una criatura como esa se le perdonaba lo que fuera.

De mala gana, Arnold tomó su mano y ésta tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndolo ponerse de pié al instante, tiró unos billetes en la barra y lo arrastró a la salida.

¿Acaso acababa de pagarle la cuenta? ¿Y qué pasaba con esa fuerza? A pesar de ser tan bonita como todas las chicas con las que había salido (sí, le gustaban las mujeres bonitas), esta distaba mucho de ser una delicada florecita como las que él estaba tan acostumbrado a tocar.

Salieron al frescor algo caldeado de esa noche de verano, y vio pasar su coche mientras la chica lo arrastraba a la calle.

No pagues taxi –dijo él –traigo un coche.

-Vamos aquí cerca –respondió ella descuidadamente –caminemos. Además, estás loco si piensas que puedes manejar en este estado.

Entraron a un edificio que, el efecto, estaba muy cerca, subieron un par de pisos por las escaleras y entraron en un salón muy amplio e iluminado.

-¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! –Le gritó un hombre apenas entraron, y pasándolo olímpicamente por alto, la tomó de las muñecas y la arrastró detrás de un biombo –póntelo rápido; mientras más pronto te desocupes, más pronto seguirás con tu cita.

-No es una cita –soltaron sus labios antes de que su cerebro lo procesara.

-Sí, claro –el tipo, que debía de ser el tal Karlo, lo miró distraídamente y sonrió –claro, me olvidaba de que esta mujer nunca tiene "citas."

-Cállate, Karlo –escuchó la voz de ella al tiempo que veía sus brazos estirados sacarse la brillante tela negra y luego tomar en su lugar una azul, amplia y vaporosa.

Un minuto después, salía de detrás del biombo con un largo vestido que parecía flotar alrededor de ella. Había tenido razón en sus suposiciones: tenía un lindo trasero… no, no "lindo" espectacular, más bien.

-Perfecto, perfecto –murmuraba Karlo al tiempo que revoloteaba alrededor de ella como un abejorro, mirándola desde distintos ángulos con una mano en la barbilla –ahora ven aquí –, la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó en una silla, le pasó un cepillo un par de veces por el cabello, le retocó un poco el maquillaje, y la sacó del salón, Arnold los siguió sin saber muy bien por qué, entraron a un elevador y llegaron rápidamente a la azotea.

Luego de un par de fotos con la ciudad de fondo, estaban libres de nuevo.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? –le preguntó él mientras era arrastrado por ella, de nuevo al elevador, mientras Karlo los ignoraba olímpicamente, totalmente abstraído en su laptop, sentado aún en la azotea.

-No –soltó ella –, me largo antes de que a este tipo se le ocurra otra cosa... Un momento…

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió el chico, al mirar la repentina preocupación en el rostro de ella, pero, para su sorpresa, la fémina sonrió.

-Nada, nada de nada.

Salieron del edificio y la chica lo arrastró de nuevo, pero él ya no preguntó a dónde iban y volvió a meterlo dentro de un edificio cerca de ahí.

-¿Escaleras de nuevo? –Inquirió él -¿No podemos usar el ascensor?

-No seas llorón –fue toda la respuesta de ella. Dos pisos más arriba, entraron en una puerta que ya estaba abierta. Era un pequeño departamento.

-¿Aquí vives? –inquirió él.

-De momento.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con la puerta.

-¿Eh?

-La dejaste abierta.

La chica miró por un momento la susodicha, luego las llaves en su mano, luego a él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Lo miró un momento con una ceja levantada, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez me olvidé de cerrarla –dijo -, o tal vez hay algún asesino esperándome adentro.

Lo soltó con una naturalidad que sólo podía ser producto de haber estado bromeando, sin embargo, revisó todo el departamento con paso lento y el celular en la mano. Él la siguió todo el tiempo, pero además de un montón de ropa sucia tirada por todos lados (incluyendo ropa interior), trastes de comida para llevar y algunas botellas vacías de cerveza, todo lucía normal.

-¿No te falta nada?-le preguntó él.

-Mientras ya se haya largado, no me importa- soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros y cerró la puerta, luego lo invitó a tomar asiento en el único sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –inquirió la chica, sentándose a su lado, luego de un rápido viaje a algún lugar del pequeño departamento.

-Caer en coma estaría bien –soltó el otro junto con un suspiro.

-En eso puedo ayudarte –dijo la otra mostrándole una botella entera de vodka, mientras le sonreía, algo cansada.

-¿En serio no llamarás a la policía?

Ella sonrió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para decirles que olvidé cerrar la puerta? Relájate, chico próximamente comatoso.

Arnold le sonrió. La muchacha le devolvió el gesto.

-Debe ser una perra-dijo una vez que le llenó un vaso.

-¿Eh?

-Tu esposa.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Lila –"Lila" se sonrió a sí mismo, irónico, vaya vida de porquería...

-Bien –la otra se encogió de hombros, y luego de chocar su vaso contra el de él, se lo empinó con gran ahínco.

oOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente, debía ser ya tarde, porque la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana.

Le dolía el cuello, y las sábanas olían raro…

Momento. No estaba en su cama…

Comenzó a recordar, como por episodios: la chica en el bar, la llamada a su esposa, las fotos en la azotea… los besos…

…

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Una punzada muy fuerte le perforó la cabeza al tiempo que veía su anillo de matrimonio refulgir en su dedo, el cual aferraba unas sábanas de unos extraño grabados de… ¿Qué eran? ¿Hongos?

Se incorporó despacio, mareado, adolorido y feliz de ver que aún tenía la ropa puesta.

Fue al sentarse que notó que estaba sobre un sillón; el mismo sillón sobre el que había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento esa misma madrugada...

A su lado, en el piso, la hermosa chica del día anterior dormía sobre una delgada colcha, tapada con la sábana que debía ser el juego de esa con la que estaba tapado él.

La miró por un momento, confundido. ¿Por qué esa hermosa muchacha había metido a un perfecto desconocido a su casa? ¿Y por qué ahora dormía junto a él?

La miró un largo rato, con mucho detenimiento…

Se frotó los ojos, confundido. Él conocía a esa chica, aunque aún no la ubicaba… ¿La habría visto antes en alguna revista, o en algún comercial?

…No.

La conocía de antes, mucho antes.

Esa nariz… ese mentón, esas cejas…

…No podía ser… debía ser sólo su imaginación; su cerebro pasándole factura por los excesos de la noche anterior…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en ese momento; un par de enormes ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, pero tan azules como los recordaba…

…Sí; los recordaba…

La susodicha se puso de pié; ya no traía el largo vestido de la noche anterior, sino sólo una enorme camiseta con una marca impresa… de yogurts, al parecer…

Eso qué importaba en ese momento…

Era una locura, pero toda esa cara… Tenía MUCHOS años sin verla, pero se parecía tanto…

Sus labios se abrieron en automático, sin esperar una orden de su cerebro (o, al menos, de la parte consciente de éste).

-He… ¿Helga?

La chica, que iba rumbo a la puerta en ese momento, se detuvo, volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta ahora me reconoces, Arnoldo? –Rodó los ojos -sí que eres lento.

Y salió del cuarto como si nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para un fic. Sería una historia corta, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo, más que hacerles pasar un momento entretenido.

Si les interesa leer lo demás, me dicen.

Abrazo mega apachurrado para todas y todos, ¡Nos leemos! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Un encuentro con el pasado

Derechos Craig Bartlett, etc.

 **Episodio 2. Un encuentro con el pasado.**

Helga, Helga, Helga, Helga.

…¡¿HELGA?!

Su cerebro estaba ahora más confundido.

¿Helga Pataki? ¿Acababa de pasar la noche con Helga Pataki, su bully de cuarto grado? ¿Y qué demonios había hecho con ella antes de caer fulminado por semejante borrachera? La había besado, sin duda alguna, pero no había pasado nada más, ¿o sí?

…No había pasado nada más entre él y Helga G. Pataki…

¿Y qué más daba que fuera Helga Pataki? Aún estaba casado, ¡Demonios!

-Toma.

De repente tenía un vaso con algún licuado frutal frente a él.

-¿Eh? –la miró confundido.

-Tu desayuno –dijo simplemente ella, al momento que se lo acercaba tan bruscamente a la cara que casi le golpeó la nariz.

El rubio lo tomó, pero se limitó a sostenerlo en su mano, con la mirada clavada en ella

-¿Qué? –. Preguntó la rubia, al momento que levantaba una ceja sobre el borde del vaso que se empinaba en ese momento.

-¿Es en serio? –Arnold seguía en shock.

-¿Qué? – se limitó a repetir ella, al momento que vaciaba su vaso (al parecer a la chica le encantaba terminarse los líquidos de un solo trago).

-¿Acabas de pasar la noche con tu ex compañero de la primaria, al que no habías visto en siglos, y no te extraña en lo absoluto?

La chica enarcó una ceja, mientras apoyaba los codos en sus muslos, sentada en una silla frente a él (él seguía sentado en el sillón, aún semi-cubierto por la sábana).

-Tampoco es como si hubiéramos hecho gran cosa, sólo nos besuqueamos y emborrachamos, cabeza de balón, no te creas tan suertudo.

"Cabeza de balón" ya había olvidado ese apodo… Qué más daba, estaba ´perdiendo el sentido de la conversación demasiado rápido.

-¿No te extraña ni tantito que nos hayamos encontrado de este modo luego de tanto tiempo? Por cierto –acababa de caer en cuenta de algo -¿Y por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Lila?

Helga sonrió.

-Francamente, cuando te lo dije, creí que estabas jugando, me parecía demasiado estúpido que no me hubieras reconocido, pero al parecer te subestimé, cabeza de balón. –Esa sonrisa burlona de nuevo… sí, de nuevo. No la había visto desde que tenía nueve años.

-Pero Helga…

La susodicha se puso de pié de súbito.

-Luego platicamos –le dijo –tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Pero…

-¿No tienes trabajo tú también? –Lo interrumpió –después vienes y platicamos todo lo que quieras, al fin que ya sabes dónde vivo, o quédate, si quieres.

-Pero…

-Hasta luego, Arnoldo –se puso de pié, tomó unos jeans que estaban sobre un perchero, se los puso a toda prisa, se calzó unos tennis viejos y salió sin decir media palabra más. Ni siquiera se había peinado… o puesto un sostén.

…¿Por qué había notado eso? Rayos.

…

Se quedó como un idiota por un buen rato en medio de la desconocida y muy desordenada y sucia habitación. Aún no comprendía muy bien qué rayos acababa de pasarle.

¿Helga? ¿En serio era Helga?

…

¿SU Helga?

… Sí. Había sido SU Helga por un breve periodo de tiempo… Su bully de cuarto grado también había sido su primera novia. La primera chica a la que había besado, la primera con la que había paseado por largas tardes tomados de la mano, caminando bajo la lluvia, con impermeables, pero sin zapatos…

La primera que le había dicho "te amo."

…La primera que le había destrozado el corazón…

La única que había desaparecido así, de súbito, una inusualmente fresca mañana de agosto, sin dejar rastro…

Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana de domingo y había ido a recogerla, con un montón de piedras de excelente calidad para ir a arrojarlas a la laguna. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior recogiéndolas para llevarla al otro día a llevarla a ella y ver quién lograba hacerlas rebotar más veces sobre la superficie del agua… Le daría las mejores a ella, para asegurarse de que le ganaba… adoraba ver la expresión en su cara cuando lo vencía en cualquier cosa…

Pero nadie había atendido a la puerta cuando llamó. Lo había hecho una y otra vez y nadie salía, y había comenzado a arrojar piedrecitas a su ventana cuando una vecina había salido y le había comunicado que un camión de mudanzas había llegado esa misma noche y se había llevado todo. Y no, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se habían ido, pero no parecía que fueran a volver.

Había sido como estar en una pesadilla de la que no se pudiera despertar, por más que lo intentara. Nadie sabía de ella, y Phoebe también había estado destrozada por mucho tiempo.

Sólo habían recibido ambos una idénticamente parca carta, unos meses después, en la que les comunicaba que estaba bien, pero que no la buscaran. Jamás habían sabido de dónde venía ni habían recibido otra.

Nunca habían vuelto a saber de Helga G. Pataki… hasta ahora.

Pensó en llamar a Phoebe y comunicarle su descubrimiento, pero decidió que era mejor enterarse primero de qué era lo que había pasado, pero eso sería hasta que Helga volviera…

¿Hasta que volviera? ¿Acaso en verdad iba a esperarla…?

Bueno, ese era su día de descanso, y, desde que su esposa lo había abandonado, no tenía demasiado qué hacer…

Tal vez podría poner en orden esa habitación, sólo para matar el tiempo…

¿Cómo una mujer TAN hermosa podía vivir en semejante chiquero?

Tomó el hasta entonces ignorado vaso que Helga le había entregado y le dio un trago. Plátano, y bastante rico, por cierto.

Dos horas después, y con todo el pequeño departamento reluciente (y la ropa sucia en la lavadora) se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y miró al rededor. Salvo por los escasos muebles, todo parecía vacío. No había ningún tipo de adorno salvo los que obviamente ya venían con el mobiliario de renta, ninguna figura, foto, ningún libro… nada que le hiciera darse una idea de quién era Helga en la actualidad. Sabía que era modelo, y que sabía bastante bien beber cerveza aunque no frecuentaba cantinas…

¿Algo más? Ah, sí. Metía sin pensarlo a sus ex novios de la primaria a su departamento usando una identidad falsa.

…Y no le gustaba limpiar. En lo absoluto.

Salió del departamento después de lavar el vaso en el que se había tomado el licuado, y decidió dar un paseo por un parque. No había podido permanecer más en ese pequeño salón con ese parco mobiliario y ese gran estilo d departamento de renta barato…

…Le recordaba demasiado a el que había rentado con Shannon cuando se habían mudado a vivir juntos, aún en la universidad.

Tenían muy poco de ser novios, pero habían decidido que querían viir juntos, así que ambos habían abandonado a sus compañeros de habitación del campus y habían rentado un modesto lugar.

Recordaba cómo de feliz estaba, sabiendo que por fin –por fin- había triunfado.

Por primera vez le gustaba una chica y esta no había desaparecido ya fuera porque no quisiera tener nada qué ver con él o porque simplemente se la hubiera tragado una súbita noche de mudanza.

Shannon era su verdadero amor. Estaba seguro en ese momento. Era hermosa y dulce, y frágil. Le gustaba quedarse entre sus brazos por horas, y dar largos paseos tomada de su mano por cualquier lugar. Quería paz, y Arnold se había convertido en su refugio, y a él le encantaba la idea.

La chica había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, y la había ayudado a salir de una relación verdaderamente tormentosa. Ella se le había acercado por consejos, pero esa cercanía pronto había evolucionado a algo más. A él le encantaba su fragilidad, su belleza, y esa cabellera roja que caía como cascada sobre sus pecosos hombros.

Sí. En un principio le había puesto incómodo su parecido con Lila, su antiguo crush infantil, más que nada porque éste recuerdo le llevaba irremediablemente a otro, uno rubio, de penetrantes ojos azules y una voluntad de fiera… de fiera herida, pero feroz al fin de cuentas…

Sí. Nunca había dejado de dolerle Helga.

Helga. El antes y el después.

Su vida fácilmente podía dividirse en dos: la vida antes de Helga y la vida después de ella, y, en medio, el ligero toque de cielo que se le había arrebatado sin siquiera poder disfrutarlo del todo…

Había pasado sólo una semana desde que, luego de mucho pensarlo, había decidido corresponder a sus sentimientos, a su arrebatada y aterradora confesión esa tormentosa y loca tarde de verano.

Si hubiera sabido que les quedaba tan poco tiempo juntos, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes… porque había sido celestial el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella.

Antes de ella, sólo había buscado belleza exterior y buenos modos, después de ella, había buscado profundidad, calidez, pasión… y un amor que iba más allá de todo.

Sí. Tal vez habían sido sólo niños y habían hecho sólo cosas de niños, pero los sentimientos de ella, y los que había despertado en él, habían sido de amor; del más grande y sublime amor que hubiese podido sentir jamás en la vida.

Ni siquiera con la que luego se había convertido en su esposa.

Siempre había pensado que la memoria de esos efímeros momentos habían sido magnificados luego de tantos y tantos años de añoranza, pero aun así, siempre lo había puesto incómodo la idea de que su antigua noviecita de la primaria aún hacía a su estómago encogerse.

Por eso no le gustaba pensar en el parecido de su aún esposa con Lila, porque siempre, junto al recuerdo de Lila, venía el de Helga… Y cómo eso siempre lo había hecho terminar con sus novias o prospectos de novias posteriores. Ninguno, nunca, había podido contra ese recuerdo…

Ese había sido el estigma que lo había hecho ir de fracaso en fracaso… y quería demasiado a Shannon para que un simple recuerdo le arruinara su gran victoria…

Igual había perdido también esa vez, y lo peor era que, esta vez, no tenía idea de qué diablos había pasado.

… Y ahora el destino se la ponía así, de la nada, justo frente a sus narices en el momento en que pasaba por la mayor crisis de su vida.

¿Qué rayos quería el destino de él?

* * *

 **Siglos sin escribir, y salgo con esto…**

 **Sé que la historia no avanzó mucho que digamos, pero quería aclarar un poco el pasado de estos dos, y ya a partir del próximo capi comenzar con la verdadera historia, es decir, la actual.**

 **De antemano me disculpo si esta cosa trae errores (que sé que lo traerá) pero aprovecho ahora que me salió este capítulo de corrido, después de miles de borradores que he desechado… mejor no lo reviso o lo botaré también, y creo que este sí quedó bien…**

 **No intenten entender lo que estoy diciendo, estoy muy desvelada y no sé ni cómo me llamo… así que si el capi está medio raro… en fin. Al menos salí del bloqueo (¡Yei!) a ver si ahora, por fin, puedo darle un justo final también a Metamorfosis… en fin, ya me desvié del tema… Por cierto, ¿recuerdan cuál era?**

 **Como sea, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el anterior capi, comentaron y agregaron a favoritos, y follow… Me gusta responderles en este espacio a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo capi, si les contesto ahorita, no sé en qué idioma termine hablándoles…**

 **Y la nota se hizo ya más larga que el capi…**

 **En fin. Cambio y fuera.**

 **Los y las amo, y mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3: Un encuentro con el futuro

Derechos Craig Bartlett, etc.

 **Capítulo 3. Un encuentro con el futuro.**

Un repentino timbrazo del celular lo hizo salir violentamente de sus cavilaciones. Miró el número y no lo reconoció. Por un momento sus tripas se encogieron pensando que era Shannon, tal vez deseosa de un nuevo round, pero una voz completamente diferente, pero igualmente familiar resonó del otro lado de la línea… y sus tripas se encogieron aún peor.

-Hey, Arnoldo, ¿sigues en mi mansión?

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es demasiado lujo para mí –le respondió –así que salí al parque a dar un paseo.

-Claro, nada como una buena dosis de luz solar y de ruido para curar la resaca, ¿verdad?

-No estoy tan mal –dijo él -, sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sé, el mágico contacto con Helga Pataki tiene un poder sanador, cabeza de balón –volvió a bromear.

"El contacto" Su piel se erizó.

-Sabes que sí –se limitó a decirle.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? –siguió ella –Karlo es un maldito dictador, pero logré escapármele cuando lo llamó su nuevo amigo, así que voy a apagar el celular antes de que note que no estoy, ¿dónde te veo?

Vaya, ni siquiera había esperado a escuchar su respuesta, pero no podía ni intentar indignarse; era obvio que le iba a decir que sí.

-¿Sabes dónde es Tony's? –Inquirió.

-Te veo ahí en veinte minutos –y colgó.

¿Acaso algún día iba a tomar en cuenta su opinión, al menos por educación?

…Claro, como si esa criatura salvaje conociera la educación o la consideración hacia los demás. Volvió a sonreír, y se dio cuenta de que, en lo que iba de el día, había sonreído más que en los últimos dos meses juntos.

Helga. Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Helga? ¿Helga G. Pataki? ¿Acaso era una broma? Se sentía como entre nubes mientras se dirigía al pequeño restaurant.

"¿Dónde estaba Helga? ¿Cómo luciría en la actualidad?"

Esas preguntas que se había hecho durante siglos; milenios (bueno, sólo algunos años), ahora venían y se le revelaban ahí, solas, sin que hubiera tenido la oportunidad ni siquiera de preguntar.

…

Siempre... Siempre…

…

Y ahora así, de la nada…

¿Cuántas veces la habría tenido cerca antes, y no se habría dado cuenta?

…

Cuántas veces había rogado, había anhelado; había soñado anteriormente por encontrársela así, y ahora se le aparecía de esa manera, de la nada, pero en el peor momento, en el peor lugar…

¿Acaso era cosa del destino? Y si era así… ¿Cuál era su maldito problema…?

…

Llegó al restaurant, pagó al taxista y de repente se preguntó cómo rayos se vería. Ni siquiera había tenido la precaución de mirarse en un espejo desde que se había despertado, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiese habido espejos en aquél pequeño y mugroso departamento.

En serio, ¿cómo podía ser que una mujer que se mantenía de su imagen viviera en esas condiciones?

Entró en el lugar y la miró en una mesa mirando, indiferente, la carta, mientras el mesero la veía con DEMASIADA atención.

Estaba totalmente cambiada a como lo había dejado en la mañana. El cabello castaño (castaño, por eso no la había reconocido la noche anterior… por eso y por la borrachera… y porque era un idiota jurado, también) estaba sujeto por una pulcra cola de caballo, y un maquillaje fresco y juvenil le iluminaba ese rostro ligeramente ojeroso y muy cansado que le había visto en la mañana.

-Te ordené una hamburguesa, ¿está bien? –le dijo en cuanto se sentó.

-Ehhh… claro.

¿Ya había ordenado? ¡El mesero acababa de irse hacía un segundo! ¿Qué le hubiera costado…?

Al demonio. Una hamburguesa estaba bien.

-El mesero me dijo que me podía hacer efectivo el dos por uno de los viernes –le aclaró, adivinando su pensamiento.

-Está bien –dijo él, mientras le sonreía. ¿Así que coqueteaba con los hombres para pedir favores, o simplemente se aprovechaba de la obvia atracción del joven chico hacia ella? Como fuera, se iba a ahorrar un par de dólares… a menos que ella tuviera planeado pagar la cuenta de nuevo… eso no lo iba a permitir esta vez.

-¿Estás bien? –la otrora rubia lo miraba entre preocupada y divertida.

En eso llegó de nuevo el mesero con lo que él tomó en ese momento por dos sodas. "Cortesía de la casa" le dijo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Toma –le extendió uno de los vasos, pero él se limitó a mirarla.

-No está envenenado –le dijo, al tiempo que le daba un trago al vaso que ella traía en la mano, el rubio por reflejo tomó el vaso e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó un tanto contrariado; ni siquiera sabía qué diablos era, pero sabía raro e indudablemente tenía alcohol.

-Mi desayuno usual después de una noche de juerga –le explicó encogiéndose de hombros –, te ayudará, lo prometo.

-¿Más alcohol? –la miró, reprobatorio, ella sonrió.

-Sigues tan estirado como siempre –la risita que soltó en ese momento hizo que se le retorcieran de nuevo las tripas, aunque no supo si por sus encantos o por la cosa rara que acababa de caerle en el estómago.

-Y tú igual de sinvergüenza –contraatacó él.

-Por supuesto –se limitó a responder la chica, mientras vaciaba de nuevo su vaso de una forma aterradoramente rápida.

Él lo terminó en silencio, sin poder despegar la mirada de ella, y ella lo miraba a él, ambos como embrujados por una repentina aparición del pasado.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a verte -soltó al fin, cuando terminó, con mucho más calma, el suyo –. No de esta manera, al menos...

Ella clavó sus enormes ojos azules en él, ligeramente sorprendida y con una repentina mirada melancólica en el rostro.

Abrió la boca y apenas soltó un sonido seco, porque inmediatamente la cerró, como si se hubiese arrepentido a medio camino.

-Aquí estoy -dijo implemente, luego de una ligera pausa, y le volvió a sonreír.

-No recuerdo que sonrieras tanto -dijo él.

-No soy la niña que recuerdas, Arnold –le respondió la otrora rubia, enderezándose.

-Ya veo que no –reconoció él.

Había soñado con decirle tantas cosas, pero ahora, en este momento, no se le ocurría nada.

De todas maneras, ¿de qué podían servir cualquiera de esas palabras justo en ese momento?

Se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar con franqueza, desde el fondo de su corazón, eso que lo había hecho casi detenerse cuando al fin había comprendido quién era… cuando se había salido por un momento de ese pequeño mundo de miseria en el que llevaba sumergido ya tanto tiempo…

Sí. Miseria. Ahora, ahí, frente a ella, lo comprendió: Hacía mucho que era una persona miserable.

Repentinamente, de la nada, sintió los brazos de ella rodeándolo cálidamente, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que, sin que lo notara en lo absoluto, las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas.

-Todo pasa por algo –le susurró ella al oído –ya lo verás.

¿En qué momento se había puesto de pié?

Y él la abrazó también. La abrazó tan fuerte que le dolieron los brazos. No quería llorar, y mucho menos ahí, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lloraba como una nena, pero a quién le importaba ya. Sentía el calor y la suavidad de su precioso cuerpo contra el suyo; podía sentir cómo compartía su dolor…

Y, de pronto, como ambos compartían también esa sonrisa que él no recordaba…

-Soy un idiota…

-Lo eres.

Al fin se habían soltado el uno al otro, y él estaba sonrojado. En parte por vergüenza, en parte por algo más… Ella simplemente veía hacia otro lado, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, luego de volver a su asiento. No quería ni voltear a ver al resto de los comensales (aunque no había muchos ahí), ante su repentino ataque de sentimentalismo.

-¿Qué te dije anoche? –preguntó el rubio. No era lo que realmente quería preguntar, pero era lo más urgente dada la situación en ese momento –anoche –aclaró.

-Muchas cosas- soltó ella, aún sin mirarlo –: lloraste un montón y me dijiste que no podías estar con tu hijo porque no querías meter a tu esposa en problemas, que te casaste pensando que serías feliz para siempre, y que ahora sabías que habías sido el mayor idiota del mundo por creer en cuentos de hadas… -hizo una pausa –, que el amor es una cosa que definitivamente nunca se te va a dar…

-En pocas palabras, lloriqueé como una niña.

-Así es. Justo como ahora.

Diablos. ¿No podía tener un poquito de tacto?

Más silencio. Arnold le daba vueltas al vaso que aún sostenía en sus manos, mientras pensaba en su esposa y en lo que diría si se enteraba de que había pasado toda esa noche y mañana el departamento de una chica, y que ahora desayunaba (¿o comía?) con _ella_ …

Una estúpida musiquita los sobresaltó a lodos, quebrando el pesado silencio que había formado en torno a ellos, luego de una rápida búsqueda encontró su celular junto al sillón y casi se alegró cuando miró que lo llamaban del trabajo.

Luego de una rápida llamada se puso de pie.

-Lo siento –le dijo –me tengo que ir.

-¿En serio? –Lucía un tanto desilusionada -¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar la hamburguesa?

-Cosas del trabajo -soltó mientras se ponía el saco.

-O sea que sigues con lo mismo.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

-Tu trabajo siempre fue uno de los principales creadores de problemas con tu esposa, ¿no? Y sigues igual…

La miró sorprendido. ¿En serio le había platicado sobre eso?

-Me dijiste muchas cosas –asintió ella, adivinando su pensamiento –, se podría decir que me desnudaste tu alma…

-¿Sólo mi alma? –soltó él con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero también, casi por reflejo.

-Sólo eso; ya te dije que no te hagas tantas ilusiones, Arnoldo -. Arrugó el ceño de una forma adorable, como lo hacía de niña, y él sintió unas genuinas ganas de darle un beso. Menos mal que tenía qué largarse, o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

…Porque sí, comenzaba a sentir otro tipo de sensaciones además de la vergüenza, a pesar de estar en un restaurante. "No te hagas ilusiones" la pretenciosa voz femenina hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Fue un verdadero placer, Helga –soltó al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y le besaba una mano.

El rubor que se subió por las mejillas de la muchacha era una oda a la dulzura disfrazada de rudeza.

Era tan tierna. Sí, ahora recordaba eso también.

-¿Podremos vernos de nuevo? –inquirió.

-Al menos quédate a comer.

-Es urgente –dijo él –pide la otra para llevar, por favor. Te juro que te lo compensaré.

-¿Te la guardo para la noche?

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Significaba eso lo que creía que significaba?

-Claro –respondió sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Yo te llamaré- respondió ella, sonriendo de nuevo –sabes que ya tengo tu número.

Era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, pero, ¿En qué momento…?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces volveremos a vernos, bella dama.

-Téngalo por seguro, caballero de la cabeza de balón -le respondió ella.

"Cabeza de balón" Sus tripas se retorcieron una vez más.

oOo

Era tarde. ¿Qué clase de tirano lo obligaba a trabajar el domingo? Y lo peor: ¿qué clase de idiota hacía caso a tan tiránico mandato?

Un idiota como él, por supuesto.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasarle, y menos tenía idea de lo que le esperaba cuando volvió a sonar su celular.

-Hola, señorita, ¿tan pronto necesita escuchar mi sexy voz de nuevo?

-No realmente.

La voz era justamente la que había esperado escuchar… cuando estaba en el parque.

-¿Shannon?

-¿Quién creíste que era?

¿Acaso eran celos los ese dejo que alcanzaba a distinguir en su voz?

-Nadie. Dime. –Se limitó a responderle.

-Sabes, he estado pensando desde anoche, y… tienes razón, he sido muy cruel este tiempo, así que te voy a llevar al bebé para que pases tiempo con él.

Su hijo. Sólo en ese momento, Helga desapareció por completo de su mente.

-¿En serio vas a traérmelo? –No cabía en sí de la felicidad; su pecho iba a explotar.

-Sí –respondió ella –, de hecho, voy en camino. ¿En dónde estás?

-En el museo –respondió él.

-Trabajando en domingo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me extraña?

La confesión sobre su adicción al trabajo que le había hecho a Helga y lo que ésta había ocasionado esa noche le llegó como un puñetazo.

-Sí –se limitó a responderle, sintiendo cómo la euforia comenzaba a escurrírsele.

-¿Te lo llevo ahí, entonces?

-¿A qué hora llegas?

-Como a las siete.

-Entonces estaré en casa a las siete.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo juro.

Y colgó.

Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón. Estaban haciendo inventario de una nueva colección que había llegado al museo, y dudaba mucho que fuera a terminar para las siete, pero dejaría las cosas sin concluir si era necesario. Era más importante su hijo.

Entonces vio el icono de mensaje en su celular, lo abrió y leyó.

"Hey, cabeza de balón, soy Helga, en caso de que te hayas olvidado de guardar mi número. Por alguna razón, traía las llaves de tu casa en mi bolso, acabo de darme cuenta. Te las llevaré a tu casa cuando Karlo me deje en paz, o me le escape, lo que pase primero. Sí, también me dijiste anoche dónde vives. Llego como a las seis, creo. Te esperaré si aún no llegas, espero que no te importe.

P.D. Borra este mensaje o te traerá problemas futuros con tu esposa; tenlo por seguro."

O-oh.

Si Shannon y Helga se encontraban…

No; Tenía qué impedir eso a toda costa.

Llamó inmediatamente al número de la rubia… y estaba apagado.

Suspiró.

Ok, al menos esta tarde sí que sería divertida.

* * *

 **Sí, otro capítulo después de dos mil años. Lo lamento, creo que me pondré al corriente pronto, porque parece que la inspiración regresó, pero ya no prometo nada. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta cosa, y especialmente a los que han comentado, es gracias a sus opiniones que sigo con esta cosa. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, prometo que haré todo lo posible por compensárselos.**

 **P. D. Hay un nuevo one shot en el horno, prometo subirlo pronto ;)**

 **¡Recuerden que los y las amo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Al fin podré decirte adiós

**Episodio 4: Al fin podré decirte adiós.**

–Querida mía, otra vez estás cortando cueca la tela. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó cada metro?

–No lo sé, ¿dos centavos?

–Algo así. Y de todas maneras ya has echado a perder como cien dólares. ¿Te imaginas si te hubiera dado la tela buena? ¿Si este fuera el vestido definitivo?

–¡Tal vez si me dejaras descansar como dios manda, no estaría malgastando tu preciosa tela!

–Tal vez si dejaras de pensar en ese muchacho, podrías hacer un trabajo medianamente decente ¿Crees que no sé que él es la razón de que haya qué tenido qué ponerle llave a la puerta por que no dejas de escaparte?

–¡Sólo lo hice una vez, y además siempre me escapo!

–Sí, porque siempre has sido una irresponsable, pero ahora eres una irresponsable enamorada, ¡y eso es aún peor!

–¿Sabes qué, Karlo? ¡Me largo! Necesito dormir, y sobre todo, alejarme de ti.

–Si dejaras la juerga por un fin de semana, avanzaríamos mucho aquí.

–¡Déjame en paz!

La chica se puso de pié violentamente y fue a sentarse en un sillón, Karlo la miró con la boca fruncida por un par de segundos, y luego sonrió paternalmente.

–Vamos –se había posicionado detrás de ella mientras le daba un suave masaje en los hombros –sabes que eres mi musa, mi lógica y mi mano derecha, y que no te exigiría de esta manera si no fuese absolutamente necesario. En sólo un mes tendremos nuestra gran oportunidad, y todo tiene qué ser perfecto. Lo sabes muy bien, corazón.

–Lo sé –suspiró. Maldito Karlo, no podía enojarse con él –. Pero estoy muy cansada.

–Has trabajado en peores condiciones, mi querida Helle, no me pongas esa excusa. Lo que quieres es ir a ver a ese guapo rubio que te acompañaba anoche, acéptalo.

Ella desvió los ojos por toda respuesta , y él la abrazó por la espalda.

–Eres la impulsividad andando, querida mía, lo sé. Pero sabes perfectamente que no hay qué perder la cabeza por una noche de pasión, por más extraordinaria que esta haya sido.

–No fue una noche de pasión.

–¿De delirio? ¿De éxtasis? ¿De locura? Da igual de lo que haya sido. Tu futuro no se puede ir por la borda por un simple muchacho, por más bueno que sea en la cama y por más que hayas tardado en encontrarlo. Ya habrá otros buenos amantes por ahí, te lo juro.

–¡Que no tuve sexo con él!

Ahora sí la miró contrariado.

–¿No pasó la noche en tu departamento?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué hicieron, hablar?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara, pero la misma se le congeló en los labios cuando vio que asentía.

–¿Desde cuándo hablas con los hombres? –ya no bromeaba, genuinamente se estaba preocupando.

–Tampoco soy una cualquiera, tarado.

–¿Una fácil, entonces? –bromeó.

–¡Cállate!

El hombre la miró un poco contrariado; quién lo diría. La señorita "todo se me resbala" parecía estarse molestando en serio. La miró detenidamente mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Tenía muchos años de conocerla y nunca la había mirado así. Era verdad que Helga no era una cualquiera, pero jamás la había visto interesarse en un hombre por más de una noche, y generalmente eran ellos quienes la buscaban. La despampanante ojiazul ya había tenido que sacar dos órdenes de restricción desde que la conocía, y eso la había hecho increíblemente desconfiada. Generalmente era él el que le buscaba algún chico guapo y de confianza con el que prácticamente la obligaba a salir, y ella nunca se interesaba por verlos de nuevo. Siempre bromeaba con ella sobre que seguramente ninguno había sido un buen amante, y que el día que encontrara a uno capaz de satisfacer todos sus caprichos, iba a caer irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Por eso ahora la molestaba con lo de estar enamorada. Pero, ahora que veía su comportamiento… ¿Acaso había acertado sin querer?

–Querida mía, bromeaba con lo de que estés enamorada, pero dime, ¿acaso sientes algo que no me has dicho por ese muchacho? –inquirió, con todo el tacto que le fue posible. Helga era como un animal salvaje, y al más mínimo movimiento brusco, iba a salir corriendo… o a atacar. Con ella no se podía dar nada por seguro.

Ella no le respondió con palabras, pero su silencio fue una afirmación más que contundente.

–Es mi ex novio.

–¿Tu ex novio? –Eso sí que era raro. La conocía desde que era prácticamente una niña, y nunca le había conocido ninguna relación –¿De cuándo? ¿De preescolar, acaso? –inquirió, divertido.

–De la primaria –apenas la escuchó susurrar.

No sabía si burlarse o conmoverse. La miró un momento sin saber qué decir. Esa era una faceta que definitivamente desconocía de ella.

–Y yo que creí que no tenías sentimientos –se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba, contrariado.

–Eres un idiota.

No lo veía a los ojos. Mala señal. Sabía lo impulsiva que era esa linda muchacha; era increíblemente inteligente, sí, pero cuando sus instintos afloraban, no había quién la detuviera.

Aún recordaba aquélla vez que esa tonta modelo celosa (una veterana que se sentía amenazada de la nueva flor salvaje de la agencia) la había empujado a propósito (aunque había tratado de fingir lo contrario) para hacerla caer de la pasarela en pleno desfile, y cómo esta loca se había dado vuelta en el aire como un gato, la había tomado de los cabellos y la había aventado hacia abajo.

Las habían despedido a ambas, y aunque la otra lloraba como magdalena, había visto a Helga limitándose a reírse en su cara y a decirle que, por estúpida, sus sueños de modelar en parís se habían ido por el caño junto con el desayuno que acababa de vomitar.

Y en efecto, la otra pobre había tenido que limitarse a partir de entonces a catálogos y uno que otro desfile de poca monta, pero, por otro lado, la fama de Helga (Helle, como la habían comenzado a conocer desde entonces en el medio) se había ido por las nubes.

La niña mala había contraatacado, y para contrarrestar el pánico que la rubia tenía de ser reconocida, había tenido que convertirla en morena y ondular su cabello.

Ahora ella tenía un buen renombre y él también, y juntos eran una bomba, pero la flama de Helle parecía comenzar a enfriarse, y él acababa de descubrir un muevo tesoro que, bien administrado, los podía llevar a la cima por todo lo alto.

…Pero un viejo amor podía llevarse todo por la borda si no la metía en cintura en ese momento.

–Puedes enamorarte todo lo que quieras después de la presentación –le dijo lo más suavemente que pudo –, ahora tienes qué concentrarte en nuestro proyecto, amor de mis amores.

Una triste, muy triste sonrisa atravesó las lindas facciones de su apagada interlocutora.

–No va a hacer falta –le dijo, desganada –, está casado.

–Oh…

¿Acaso iba a llorar? La miró por un largo rato, no muy seguro de si ir a abrazarla o darle su espacio. Nunca la había visto así de triste, a pesar de todo por lo que la había visto pasar.

–Está peleado con su esposa –continuó ella –, pero no será por mucho, lo sé. Arnold es un ser increíblemente bondadoso, y sé que la perdonará... Mira, hace siglos que me resigné a estar sin él, pero ahora el destino me está dando la oportunidad de tenerlo unos días… –. Se miraba las palmas de las manos, con los codos sostenidos sobre las rodillas –. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que va a estar bien… poder disfrutarlo sólo un momento, y después podré seguir con mi vida…

Cada vez estaba más anonadado. Esa era una faceta que definitivamente no conocía de ella. Es decir: sabía que la chica tenía un corazón, y uno muy grande. Pero nunca la había visto así de desprendida…

De hecho, siempre había sido bastante egoísta, había qué admitirlo.

–Vete –Le dijo luego de pensarlo con calma.

–¿Eh? –Su socia al fin lo miró.

–Largo de aquí. No vas a poder trabajar teniendo tantas cosas en tu cabecita loca. Ve con el chico, revive viejos tiempos y revuélcate o no con él, lo que quieras. Sólo no dures más de una semana, por favor, o todo por lo que hemos trabajado se nos irá a pique.

Al fin la caprichosa criatura le sonrió, y cuando menos lo pensó, le había echado los brazos al cuello y lo besaba en las mejillas.

-¡Eres el mejor de los dictadores, Karlo!

-Sí, sí, sí, sí –le dio un amistoso empujón –. Ya deja de babearme, y por favor –, la miró ya serio, y le dijo: –Sólo no dejes que te rompa tu corazoncito precioso, ¿quieres?

–No me haré ilusiones –Le dijo solemnemente ella.

-Claro, claro, querida. Iré apartándote cita con el siquiatra.

Helga sólo negó con la cabeza, tomó su bolso, y luego de besarlo por última vez, se fue.

Hermosa criatura era esa muchacha; ojalá ese tipo mandara al demonio a la bruja de su mujer y le diera una buena sacudida a su angelita, que vaya que le hacía falta.

…

"No dejes que te rompa el corazón" le había dicho el tonto.

No había manera de que rompieran algo que tenía siglos hecho añicos.

Sabía, desde que lo había dejado en aquella ocasión, que él la superaría y que conocería a otras personas, y que sí, eventualmente se casaría. Pero había creído que no le tocaría estar ahí para mirarlo.

Siempre había visualizado a Arnold como una especie de ángel guardián que la seguiría desde las sombras; una especie de niño eterno que le reconfortaría el corazón en sus momentos más oscuros, y hasta la fecha le había funcionado, por lo menos hasta que se lo había topado en esa estúpida ciudad; la ciudad más random que pudieron haber elegido para prepararse para ese estúpido desfile.

Lo había mirado por la calle, cuando iba en el auto con Karlo para elegir las telas.

No había podido creerlo en un principio, cuando se habían detenido en un semáforo, y lo había visto caminando a toda prisa por la acera. Pero, por más que había intentado negarlo, no había podido engañarse a sí misma; ese hombre alto, grande; fuerte. Ca dorada cabellera, mucho más oscura de lo que se hubiera imaginando, pero igual de indomable de lo que la recordaba, refulgiendo al sol. La mano grande y varonil sosteniendo ese celular contra su incipiente y sexy barba de un dos días. El entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, caminando totalmente ajeno a la tempestad que acababa de provocar con sólo un par de segundos de su presencia. Era él. Por todos los cielos que era él; lo habría reconocido así estuviera usando un disfraz de sándwich.

Desde ese momento no había encontrado paz.

Esa noche se había escapado de Karlo y su creciente histeria por el tono chillón de su máxima creación en las fotos, y había ido a el primer bar que se había encontrado, porque necesitaba sacarse a esa tonta aparición del pasado de las neuronas… y entonces, ¡Maldito y cruel hado de los infiernos! había ido a sentarse justo al lado de ella, había pedido mucha cerveza y se había puesto a pelear con su esposa por el teléfono.

 _Su esposa._ Eso le había dolido en el alma, sí, pero también le había dado el valor para hablarle, ya que, al fin de cuentas, si ya no tenía a dónde huir, y si se iban a encontrar de todos modos (si el destino había decidido que volvieran a toparse), al menos sabía que no había manera de que pudiera volver a atarse a él.

Podría seguir siendo un raquítico árbol sin raíces por el resto de su vida, tal y como su estúpido sino había dispuesto desde el momento en que había nacido.

La confirmación de lo que siempre había sospechado había llegado para permitirle cerrar ese ciclo.

Él la había dejado atrás, y de tal magnitud que ahora tenía descendencia, mientras ella aún no sabía lo que era estar con un hombre…

"Muy trágico, tu caso, hermana". Se dijo a sí misma tratando de sonreír.

Al menos ese era un aspecto patético de su vida que ella había elegido.

"Al fin puedo decirte adiós como es debido", pensó. "Al menos tendrás con quién consolarte esta vez".

Llegó a su mugroso y gris nido de ratas, se tumbó en la dura cama y lloró por mucho tiempo.

oOo

Despertó desorientada, sin tener una idea clara de en qué momento se había dormido, y el recuerdo de su tormento la hizo ponerse de pié de nuevo. Tenía que entregarle las llaves.

Miró en el reloj y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, así que se puso en pié y se dirigió a la residencia del cabeza de balón a ver si ya estaba ahí. Se le había ocurrido llamarle de camino, pero recordó que su celular se había quedado sin carga poco tiempo después de enviarle el mensaje, y como se había dormido en cuanto había llegado a su casa, pues obviamente seguía muerto.

"Bien, pues, si no está, lo espero", pensó sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que el cabeza de balón le había entregado -"Anda, algún día querrás ir a visitarme y conocer a mi hijo, así que te anotaré mi dirección aquí en tu… folleto de pizzería" le había dicho con su trabada voz de borracho, y luego le había metido la lengua hasta las anginas- tuvo que mirar dos veces. No podía creer que el cabezón tuviera semejante casa siendo tan joven. Genial; Arnold tenía una hermosa casa, un hermoso coche, una hermosa esposa (le había mostrado fotos), un hermoso bebé, un trabajo que le encantaba, y ella tenía… a Karlo, su autonombrado "papá postizo"-jefe-mejor amigo-consejero-dictador.

Eso y una cuenta de ahorros con tal vez tres dólares en el banco y una resaca que nunca terminaba de curársele del todo.

Suspiró. Arnold estaba muy, pero muy bien sin ella. Pronto superaría el bache con su esposa y sería feliz de nuevo, y ella se reduciría en su mente a una rara coincidencia que rápidamente quedaría enterrada en el pasado.

…Y más rápidamente de lo que esperaba.

Lo supo cuando al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con una hermosa pelirroja (la misma de la foto) que la miraba directamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

* * *

 **Siguiente capi, aprovechando que me llegó el tiempo y las ideas… nadie comentó el capítulo anterior. ¿Serían tan amables, si es que alguien continúa leyéndome, de dejar algún comentario? Digo, para saber que no estoy escribiéndole al aire.**

 **…Eso me pasa por tardarme TANTO tiempo en actualizar (les juro que no fue por gusto T_T).**

 **En fin; ¡Hasta pronto, lectores imaginarios! ¿Qué tan patético puede ser eso, eh?**

 **Igual los y las amo de aquí a la luna de ida y vuelta .3.**


	5. Chapter 5: Intercambio de servicios

**Episodio 5. Intercambio de servicios**

O-oh

¿Qué no se suponía que el cabezón no había visto a su esposa en meses?

¿Qué diablos hacía en su casa, justo el día que se le ocurría ir a ella?

Estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?

La pelirroja seguía mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta; parecía en shock; Una completa desconocida acababa de entrar a su casa, sin anunciarse ni nada, y peor, la puerta había estado cerrada. ¿Acaso pensaría que había forzado la cerradura? ¿Y si gritaba, si llamaba a la policía? ¡Karlo iba a matarla! ¡Un escándalo antes de la gran oportunidad de sus vidas!

–Oh, por Dios… -dijo la otra en un tono muy bajo.

'Exactamente: "Oh, por Dios"'

–Escucha, yo… -comenzó Helga, levantando las manos frente a su pecho, pero la otra no pareció escucharla.

–¡¿Helle?! –exclamó de pronto.

–¿Eh?

–¿Helléne?

…

"¿Qué diablos…?"

–¡¿Helléne es la nueva amiga de Arnold?!

…

"Okaaaay…"

–¿Eres Helléne, cierto? –había caminado frente a ella y ahora la tomaba de las manos; había una gran sonrisa en ese rostro que ahora le parecía desquiciado.

–Eh… ¿Sí?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

–Siéntate, siéntate –la dirigió a la sala sin soltarle la mano, Helga estaba tan en shock que se limitó a seguirla sin chistar.

–Ponte cómoda; estás en tu casa. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? Parece que Arnold no ha surtido la despensa en semanas, pero algo debe de haber…

Y se dirigió a la cocina como exhalación, dejándola sola en el hermoso salón recibidor junto a un pequeño bulto rosado que dormía profundamente dentro de un moisés.

Antes de que pudiera procesar en qué clase de dimensión paralela acababa de entrar (una sin razón ni lógica, al parecer), la menuda mujer estaba frente a ella con una jarra de té helado, una lata de soda y una botella vino.

–Es todo lo que hay –le dijo mientras le sonreía nerviosamente –, espero que alguno sea de tu agrado.

–Eh… sí… gracias.

La otra se sentó a su lado y la miró, sonriendo.

–Anda, en serio, toma lo que gustes ¿O quieres que te sirva? –no lo decía con sarcasmo ni nada, era un ofrecimiento real.

Helga tomó una copa que le había acercado sin quitarle la vista de encima. La miraba sin creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando, la mujer la veía con la misma expresión de un niño que ve por primera vez a un elefante, o algo así.

–Ah, sí, claro… ¡No! Digo; yo lo hago, gracias –se sirvió un poco de vino.

–¿Te molesta si te acompaño? –Helga negó sin retirarle la confundida mirada de encima, la otra sonrió y se sirvió un poco también.

–Salud –dijo Shannon y le dio un pequeño trago, la confundida auto-invitada hizo lo mismo.

–Nunca imaginé mirarte en estas circunstancias de nuevo –otra vez le sonrió. Helga no podía estar más confundida.

La mujer la había llamado tanto Helle como Helléne, ambos nombres con los que era conocida en su faceta de modelo, y Arnold le había comentado que ella era reportera, así que no podían conocerse de otro lugar más que de un desfile.

–No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? –inquirió la otra sin dejar de sonreírle.

Helga negó.

–Sé que eres la esposa de Arnold, pero de ahí en fuera…

–Nos conocimos hace unos dos años –le dijo ella, que no parecía molesta en lo absoluto por la falta de reconocimiento de la otra –, seguro que hablas con cientos de reporteros todo el tiempo, así que es normal que no los recuerdes a todos.

–La verdad es que no recuerdo a ninguno –dijo Helga, luego de darle otro trago a su copa; de repente se sentía en la entrevista más extraña y surrealista del mundo –y no he dado cientos de entrevistas ni nada así, la verdad es que es muy raro que hable con alguien de ese medio; es sólo que tengo una pésima memoria. – ¿En serio no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera llegado de la nada a su casa? ¿Y por qué la había llamado "la nueva amiga de Arnold"? ¿Acaso la tomaba por su amante? Y de ser así, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso ahora quería envenenarla con esa copa de vino? ¿Y por qué había tomado ella también? ¿Acaso era una suicida? ¿O era que el veneno sólo estaba en su copa…?

…O tal vez estaba exagerando, y sólo se encontraba frente a la mujer más extraña del mundo…

La otra le sonrió. Helga la miró con detenimiento y, tratando de sacudirse tantas ideas extrañas de la cabeza, bebió de nuevo; la chica frente a ella no parecía una psicópata en absoluto; de hecho, era bonita "aunque la mayoría de los asesinos seriales eran encantadores" le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza "¡Cállate," se respondió sola "deja eso para una novela policiaca!" se respondió… ¿Quién era realmente la loca, ¿eh?

Tratando de enfocarse en el mudo real de nuevo y no en su cabeza, después de todo, ella era la que acababa de ser descubierta colándose en una casa ajena, dirigió su atención a su sonriente anfitriona y la analizó con cuidado mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo.

Sin lugar a dudas la chica era bonita; hermosa, se podría decir, a pesar que obviamente estaba loca.

…

Podía ver una gran afabilidad en su mirada, y su sonrisa podría derretir un iceberg, como la de cierto cabezón que ella conocía… en definitiva, esta chica era la pareja perfecta para el cabeza de balón.

–Hablamos en tu primer desfile; es decir, como co-diseñadora. Iba en nombre de la revista "Women's obsessions".

Comenzó la otra, arrancándola de tajo de su gran y disparatado debate interno. Hizo una pausa y la miró sonriente, y Helga no supo qué decir, había hablado con algunas personas esa vez, pero ni idea de con quién.

–Me dijiste que las mujeres debían ser modelos sólo de la talla que les correspondía, y que si no entraban en el estándar, entonces no debían ser modelos –continuó la otra sin darle demasiada importancia al mutismo de su interlocutora, y entonces ésta recordó.

–Que era como querer calzarte un zapato del número cuatro, cuando eres del seis –completó Helga.

Recordaba esa entrevista; a Karlo casi le había dado un ataque cuando la había leído.

–Dijiste que era culpa de tantas cabezas huecas que miraban como el epítome de la realización el ser modelos, que había tantos abusos, problemas alimenticios, siquiátricos y de drogadicción entre las modelos justo por eso; dijiste que si se dieran a respetar y se amaran un poco más a ellas mismas, el mundo del modelaje sería muy distinto.

Helga no pudo contenerse más; soltó una carcajada.

–Karlo casi me mata, dijo que acababa de enterrar mi carrera tanto de modelo como de diseño, y la suya también, de pasada. No quiso dirigirme la palabra en una semana.

–Eso pensaron los de la revista también cuando leyeron la entrevista que les entregué, pero yo no lo creía, y no fue así; tu fama subió como la espuma y, como la revista vendió montañas de ejemplares, a mí me ascendieron de puesto… –Completó, disimulando muy mal una orgullosa sonrisa.

–Ya me acuerdo de ti –soltó Helga con una sonrisa ladeada, curiosamente, comenzaba a sentirse cómoda ahí –: temblabas como una hoja cuando te sentaste frente a mí, y al abrir tu portafolio desparramaste decenas de notas por el piso.

–Era mi primera entrevista profesional –la aludida reía también –. Aún tengo guardados un par de ejemplares de esa vez, fue increíble. No podía creer que una modelo pudiera expresarse así de su propia profesión –rió muy fuerte, pero se llevó una mano a la boca cuando el bebé comenzó a removerse entre las mantas –¡ups! La miró con la risa contenida en la mano contra sus labios, y Helga pensó que parecía una niña –. En verdad me encantó que le callaras la boca a todos los que decían que las modelos no eran más que lindos maniquíes sin cerebro ni ideas propias.

–Pero eso fue justo lo que dije yo también –Helga levantó una ceja.

–Exacto, y un maniquí descerebrado jamás diría eso.

Se terminó su copa y la puso en la mesita frente a ella. Helga la miraba sin saber del todo qué pensar de su inesperada interlocutora.

Shannon miró su reloj y luego a ella. Su semblante se había vuelto serio de pronto.

–¿Te importaría vigilar a mi bebé mientras voy al baño? –le preguntó mientras se ponía de pié.

–Eeeeh… claro –soltó con desconfianza mientras veía al pequeño bulto de alborotado cabello castaño mover una minúscula mano sobre su regordeta cara. "Es todo" pensó "en cuanto vuelva del baño me largo de aquí, Arnold no debe tardar en llegar, y no quiero estar en medio cuando estos dos se encuentren."

oOo

Miró su reloj; eran las 6:25.

"Sólo un poco más" pensó, mientras repasaba apresuradamente unas hojas y comparaba las listas con un montón de figurillas etiquetadas frente a él. A este paso se desocuparía en unos cinco minutos; ya había terminado eso, de hecho, pero quería asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto para montar la exposición a primera hora del día siguiente, así que a las 6:30 estaría desocupado, llegaría a su casa como diez para las siete, despacharía a Helga de la manera más amable posible y hasta tendría tiempo de llevarla a casa en lo que llegaba Shannon, que siempre se aparecía como media hora después de lo esperado. Había tenido que dejar algunas cosas inconclusas, pero ya llamaría a Hugh más tarde para que llegara una hora antes al día siguiente para terminar el trabajo que, para empezar, tuviera qué haber hecho él si no hubiera faltado, obligándolo a pasar la tarde en el estúpido museo en lugar de con una hermosa e increíble mujer.

…

A las 6:45 de la tarde, un emocionado rubio salía de su trabajo. Le había llevado un poco más tiempo del previsto terminar, pero, si se daba prisa, aún podía alcanzar a hacerlo.

No podía creer que al fin iba a ver a su bebé, y a Shannon.

No sabía ni qué pensar cuando encendió el motor de su auto y luego los faros. ¿Cuánto habría crecido el bebé? ¿Al fin comenzaría a parecerse a él?

…

… Y Shannon… ¿Qué le diría Shannon una vez que lo mirara?

Tenía muchas teorías de por qué se había ido de casa, pero esperaba que, ahora que la tuviera de frente, le contara qué demonios estaba pasando.

…

…Aunque debía de admitir que, desde que había vuelto a toparse con Helga, la necesidad de que volviera a casa había ido menguando, y eso lo hacía sentirse horrible.

Era un hombre casado, ¡incluso tenía un hijo, por dios santo! No podía creer que estuviera contemplando echarlo todo por la borda por una aparición del pasado. Una muy, pero muy hermosa aparición, sí; pero del pasado, al fin de cuentas.

Además, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Helga estaría interesada en él aún?

…

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que, lo que había tomado en un principio por el tráfico normal provocado por un semáforo, se trataba en verdad de un embotellamiento que cada vez crecía más y más.

Unos minutos después, cuando al fin lo notó, tuvo que subirse al techo de su propio auto para darse cuenta de que el motivo de semejante atasco era un accidente entre dos coches, muchos metros más adelante, y entonces miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que, al igual que el resto de autos, y de los montones más que iban llegando a cada segundo, estaba atrapado.

Maldijo a todas las deidades habidas y por haber y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Shannon y contarle lo que estaba pasando (si no le creía podía verlo en las noticias, que de seguro lo estaban transmitiendo), pero ¡Qué raro! No le respondía el teléfono. Pensó incluso en dejar su auto abandonado y abrirse paso a pie hasta su casa, pero iba a tardar lo mismo en llegar, e iba a tener que pagar una gran multa además, así que, pensando que al fin de cuentas las cosas no podían empeorar entre él y su mujer (Y que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella y Helga se encontraran, ¡Maldita sea!, porque ella tampoco respondía su estúpido celular, bueno, estaba apagado, más bien), se encerró en su auto y encendió el estéreo. Si algo había aprendido en el trabajo tan demandante que tenía, era que de nada servía estresarse antes de tiempo, así que decidió que, lo que durara el embotellamiento, ni iba a importarle lo que pudiera pasar en su casa. Además, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer Shannon si se encontraba con Helga en su casa? ¿Acusarla de ser su amante? ¿Y qué iba a hacer después, dejarlo? Lo lamentaba mucho por Helga, pero, conociéndola, tampoco iba a ser un gran trauma para ella.

Así que se recostó en su asiento y, mientras su pieza favorita de jazz resonaba en su vehículo, comenzó a dejar que su cerebro anduviera libremente por donde quisiera, y como su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, se fue con él, y comenzó a recordar cuando el pequeño al que aún no le ponían nombre había nacido…

Cuando se había casado con Shannon…

Cuando habían comprado la casa…

La primera noche que habían pasado juntos…

…

…

…Esos enormes ojos azules, mirándolo, sonrientes, mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban, veloces, sobre la capucha de ese impermeable tan amarillo como su cabello, en esa maravillosa tarde de verano…

…El contacto de su mano infantil contra la de él, y sus labios, dulces como la miel y tímidos como una flor de invierno, que se apretaban suavemente contra los suyos, mientras la lluvia lo ensordecía al golpearse contra la tela plástica que le cubría la cabeza, y se confundía con los desbordados latidos de su corazón…

oOo

Bien, el embotellamiento había pasado (y las ensoñaciones, también), así que ahora sí que era tiempo para el estrés y para conducir como un loco.

Maldita sea, maldita sea.

Shannon iba a matarlo; llegaba tarde incluso en esa situación. Y Helga, ¡Oh, Helga! Ni quería imaginarse lo que había pasado con ella… o peor, lo que le haría a él.

Cuando al fin llegó, ni siquiera se preocupó de meter el carro a la cochera, lo dejó botado enfrente de su casa y entró a toda prisa.

Sus esperanzas de que su esposa hubiese llegado inusualmente tarde se cortaron de golpe al escuchar un bebé llorando a todo pulmón adentro de la casa. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y vio una mujer con un bebé en brazos que lo miraba furiosa.

Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera era Shannon, sino Helga.

-¡¿A dónde demonios estabas?! –exclamó, con la cara desencajada de la ira, mientras mecía al bebé de un lado a otro de una manera nada maternal.

-Yo… estaba en el trabajo…

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando, por todos los cielos?

–¿Do…dónde está Shannon?

Inquirió lo más suavemente que pudo mientras se acercaba lentamente a tomar a su bebé.

–Eso es lo que quisiera saber… -El niño gritaba cada vez más, y Helga parecía a punto del colapso nervioso –La estúpida de tu mujer me dijo que le cuidara al niño en lo que iba al baño, y duré casi media hora, ¡MEDIA HORA, ARNOLDO, ESPERÁNDOLA! –Le puso el bebé en brazos a Arnold, y pareció librarse de algo que le hubiese estado quemando –yo creí que estaba mal del estómago, o algo así, así que, como estúpida, la esperé hasta que tu hijo se despertó y comenzó a llorar, así que fui a buscarla, le hablé, pero no me respondió. Busqué de baño por baño, recorrí toda la estúpida casa y sólo el de aquí abajo estaba cerrado, así que creí que estaba ahí y le había pasado algo, ¡Y no se abría con nada, así que tuve qué tumbar la maldita puerta para poderla abrir, sólo para notar que no estaba ahí tampoco! ¡No estaba por ningún maldito lado; se largó, cabeza de balón, sin importarle que una completa extraña se quedara con tu hijo, y tu hijo no ha dejado de gritar durante más de media hora! ¡Y ni siquiera podía llamarte porque mi maldito celular está descargado y del teléfono de tu casa tampoco podía hacerlo porque no recordaba tu número, y tampoco lo encontré por ningún lado, luego se me ocurrió llamar al museo, pero cuando lo intenté, resultó que tu estúpida línea está cortada!

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón con las manos sobre la cara, agotada y al parecer, a punto del llanto.

–No llamé a la policía sólo porque tu engendro hace tanto ruido que no me deja ni pensar… -concluyó.

Arnold duró un par de segundos mirándola, anonadado y sin saber qué decir; ni siquiera sabía que le habían cortado el teléfono. Prácticamente vivía en su trabajo desde que Shannon se había ido.

–Debe tener hambre –se limitó a decir al fin, dándole prioridad a lo más urgente y comenzó a buscar la bolsa del bebé con la vista.

–¡Oh! ¡Eres un genio! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes! –exclamó la otra mientras le señalaba con la mano dos mamilas tiradas en el sillón –y sí, tampoco tiene nada en el estúpido pañal, ni tampoco tiene fiebre.

Arnold suspiró, miró a su lloroso hijo, ¡Cómo había crecido! Se lo recargó contra el pecho y comenzó a cantarle una vieja canción que su abuela solía cantarle a él de pequeño, mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, y el niño, en un par de minutos, había caído noqueado.

Helga lo veía con los ojos como platos.

–Creo que sólo estaba asustado –le dijo él, tratando de sonreírle –igual que tú.

Fue a sentarse junto a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, y entonces notó que Helga temblaba ligeramente.

–En serio lo lamento –le dijo –, nunca me imaginé que Shannon haría eso en estas circunstancias.

– "¿Eso?" –lo miró con sus enormes ojos enrojecidos, extrañada y exhausta en partes iguales.

–Ella tiene problemas de ansiedad –le explicó, mientras analizaba detenidamente los deditos de la pequeña mano de su bebé –, y suele escaparse cuando la situación se le pone demasiado incómoda.

Volteó a mirarla, y Helga frunció el ceño.

–No me mires a mí –le dijo –; estaba encantada hablando conmigo antes de huir.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, extrañadísimo.

Helga asintió.

–¿Puedes creerlo? Resulta que me hizo una entrevista una vez, y gracias a esta la ascendieron en el trabajo.

Arnold la miró extrañado un momento, luego suspiró.

-Entonces debe haberse ido para no tener que verme.

El semblante del rubio se ensombreció, y Helga de repente se sintió aún más incómoda.

–Bueno –soltó, exhausta y sin saber qué más decir –te dejo, Arnold, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano.

El aludido la miró un tanto ansioso.

-Podrías quedarte aquí –le dijo –hay dos recámaras de huéspedes, si quieres. Podemos platicar un rato, cenar…

Helga negó al tiempo que se ponía de pié.

-Sé lo de las recámaras, Arnoldo, a estas alturas ya conozco tu casa mejor que tú, pero no, gracias. No me arriesgaré a que ese bulto llorón vuelva a hacer de las suyas en medio de la noche; tengo semanas que no duermo bien. Hasta luego, Arnold.

El rubio suspiró, cansado.

–Helga –dijo, y esta se detuvo, pero no se giró –gracias por todo –agregó –, y en serio, en serio lamento todo lo que pasó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin voltear a mirarlo y le señaló la mesita junto a la puerta.

–Ahí están tus llaves –le dijo –, y no te preocupes por lo de hoy, toma mis servicios de niñera como pago por tus servicios de mucama… aunque los tuyos infinitamente más eficientes.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Oki doki, nuevo capi servido, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a:**

 **Vann GP: ¡Mi primer review! Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyéndome, cariño. No sabes lo que lamento no haber podido hacer esta historia tan fluida como "Metamorfosis", pero a veces uno no puede controlar las cosas que le pasan, lo lamento.**

 **MacaG126: La seguí, muy, muy tarde, pero la seguí, espero me des otra oportunidad, querida.**

 **Kikoyami8: Lamento haber durado siglos para actualizar, en serio, pero aquí estoy, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

 **Are: Ya continué, mucho, mucho tiempo después, pero continué, lo lamento.**

 **Lukas 10: Espero que tu interés siga por ahí, y tú también, ¡muchas gracias! :)**

 **Giselle Malley: Aquí está la continuación, con mucho amor aunque a paso de tortuga.**

 **Cono.26: Me tardé siglos en actualizar, (lo siento muchísimo) pero, como puedes ver, al parecer sus sentimientos siguen ahí ;)**

 **MacaG126: De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Pronto (ahora sí, pronto), explicaré qué pasó con Helga para que dejara todo así, lo prometo. En verdad espero que me sigas leyendo.**

 **Kikoyami8: De nuevo, también, muchas gracias. Lamento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por enmendarme, espero que sigas por aquí.**

 **Guest (1?): Que genial que te pareciera genial el capi, espero que el resto también te guste.**

 **Guest (2?): Me he apurado a continuar la historia, me halaga que te encante :)**

 **Guest (3?): Ya no quiero que sufras tanto XD por eso me estoy apurando en actualizar, ¿ves?**

 **nitramaricl: Que bueno que te guste la historia, y sí, es difícil imaginarse a Helga sin su característico cabello rubio.**

 **Kaialina: Actualización servida, poco a poco sabremos que pasó y qué pasará.**

 **ABMN: Me alegra que te gustara mi fic, la verdad no soy de las que tardan siglos en actualizar, pero tuve varias situaciones que se me fueron de las manos; igual estoy haciendo lo posible por retomar el ritmo al que estoy acostumbrada, ¡Saludos!**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites para leer, aunque yo sí me estoy apurando para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¡Besos para ti también!**

 **Y una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y sobre todo por comentar; lamento el espacio taaaaan largo entre los primeros capítulos, pero me sucedieron varias cosas que prefiero no enumerar, lo importante es que ya estoy de nuevo y le estoy echando todas las ganas del mundo para completar esta historia que tiene ya tanto tiempo en mi cabeza.**

 **Abrazos mega apachurrados para todas y todos, saben que los y las amo con locura .3.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nosotros

**Episodio 6: "Nosotros"**

–No sé si en verdad está loca, o solo es muy estúpida; pero te juro una cosa, Karlo: si un día vuelve a poner su maldita cara pecosa frente a mí, voy a estrangularla.

Su interlocutor la miró con una ceja levantada, y luego rió, volviendo a la costura de esos pliegues que nada más no quedaban como su visión le decía. Comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si Helga en verdad estrangularía a esa pequeña periodista "madre del año" o solo sería figurativamente… después de todo, tal vez podrían sacarle ventaja a la situación y, con una buena campaña de publicidad, la nueva colección: "Moda asesina" (como podrían llamarla), de seguro sería un éxito de ventas.

–¿De qué diablos te ríes, Karlo?

Lo miraba, enfurruñada. El hombre la miró y le tiró un beso.

–Por favor, princesa; si en verdad vas a matar a esa tipa, que sea de una forma no muy sangrienta. Si logramos sacar una hermosa foto de su cadáver, podríamos usarla para las etiquetas de tu flamante nueva colección: "Killer fashion" ¿Qué te parece.

Helga esbozó una retorcida sonrisa.

–Creo que "murder fashion" se escucharía mejor, ¿no crees?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Eso ya se lo dejaríamos a los publicistas –dijo –¿en serio es bonita la tipa esa?

Helga asintió sin dudarlo.

–Lo es –reconoció –, y mucho. Su cara es preciosa y su cuerpo está muy bien formado, a pesar de que prácticamente acaba de parir, y por un momento pensé que era lista también, pero bueno; no se puede tener todo en esta vida, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

–A mi parecer, solo es una cobarde –dejó la tela a un lado y la miró directamente con sus grandes ojos castaños, recargando sus huesudos codos sobre sus largas piernas –¿Por qué crees que se fue de casa, mi querida Helle?

La otra torció la boca.

–Creo que ambos lo sabemos, mi adorado dictador. Sólo Arnold puede ser TAN idiota para no darse cuenta.

El hombre soltó una risita.

–Los hombres suelen ser densos, querida reina vagabunda mía; mi pregunta es: ¿Se lo contarás?

Helga negó, al tiempo que suspiraba.

–No voy a meterme entre ellos, Karlo.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Porque no soy una maldita arpía, por eso! –dejó las telas a un lado y lo miró directamente. Tenía fruncido el entrecejo y los labios contraídos.

–Pero tú lo amas, ¿no?

–Al demonio con eso. Arnold es un tarado y ya tiene suficientes problemas, y he decidido no darle más, yo no tengo nada qué ver en su vida así que no voy a volver a buscarlo.

–¿Segura?

–Definitivamente.

…

–¿Y si él vuelve a buscarte a ti?

Helga, que había vuelto a sus labores de costura, volvió a dejar todo a un lado y clavó sus enormes ojos en los de él, pero no dijo nada.

oOo

–No, no, no. No me vengas con excusas, Shannon, ¡Lo que hiciste fue horrible e increíblemente negligente!

–¡Oh! Por favor, Arnold. Estabas a punto de llegar cuando me fui; seguro que ni se había dado cuenta que no estaba hasta que llegaste.

–¡Cuando llegué Philip estaba ronco de tanto llorar y Helga incluso había tumbado la puerta del baño buscándote!

–¿Helga? ¿Quién diablos es Helga?

–¿A quién dejaste con el bebé, maldita sea?

–A Helle, obviamente.

–¿A quié… –Oh, al demonio –No me cambies la conversación; dejaste a tu hijo con una completa extraña.

–No es una completa extraña, Arnold. Es tu novia.

–¿De dónde demonios sacas que es mi novia?

–Ah, ¿no? ¡¿Entonces con quién coqueteabas por el teléfono cuando te llamé? ¿Por qué luego llegó y se metió a la casa con todo y llaves?!

Arnold resopló, mientras se sacudía su ya de por sí revuelta cabellera.

–Eso no importa: ¡Dejaste solo a Philip con una persona que no conocías!

–Sí que la conozco, ¿Y por qué llamas Philip a nuestro bebé?

Arnold torció el gesto.

–Debo llamarlo de alguna manera, y como ni siquiera hemos podido ponerle nombre con todas estas es…

–Se llama Hunter –lo interrumpió.

–¿Eh?

–Ya lo registré hace un mes, no podía esperar hasta que accedieras al divorcio para ponerle un nombre al pobre.

¿Había registrado a su bebé sola? ¿Había escogido un nombre para él sin consultárselo? …Y lo más importante…

–¿Llamaste a nuestro hijo como el imbécil de tu ex-novio?

–Lo llamé como mi padre.

Pudo escuchar su voz quebrarse del otro lado de la línea, y el rubio se mordió la lengua.

…

–¿Al menos me pusiste como su padre? –soltó, lo más calmado que pudo.

–Sí –respondió ella, era obvio que había comenzado a llorar –, lo siento…

–Está bien –respondió él lo más calmado que pudo –¿En serio no podríamos vernos, Shannon? No podemos tener una conversación decente por teléfono.

–Está bien –respondió ella, que ya parecía un poco más calmada –pero dame algo de tiempo; aún no estoy lista.

–Que sea lo más pronto posible, por favor. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

Quería llevar la fiesta en paz; por todos los dioses que sí, pero Shannon, al parecer, quería guerra.

–¿Cómo por qué llegaste tarde de tu trabajo aun cuando sabías que tu hijo estaba esperándote en casa?

Arnold no quería enojarse, en serio. Pero esa mujer tenía algo capaz de transformarlo en una persona completamente distinta en cuestión de segundos.

Apenas reprimió una grosería muy, muy fea.

–En serio; ¿eres tú la que deja a… a… –ni siquiera podía pronunciar el maldito nombre – eres tú la que lo deja abandonado y soy yo el malo por quedarme atrapado en un accidente de tráfico?

–Ay, Arnold; ambos sabemos que perderás si seguimos con esta inútil discusión. Nos vemos –y colgó.

Y Arnold estrelló el pobre teléfono contra la mesita de centro de la sala.

¿En serio? ¿Para eso había pagado la maldita cuenta del teléfono? ¿Para que esa… esa…

Se sentó en el sillón, respiró muy profundo y escuchó el transmisor del bebé; al parecer, seguía dormido.

No iba a dejar que Shannon jugara con su cerebro. Hacía todo eso para sacarlo de quicio; lo sabía. Para hacerlo que la odiara y así impulsarlo a firmar ese estúpido divorcio…

Recargó la cabeza en el borde del respaldo y respiró hondo, lento, con una mano sobre los ojos…

No iba a darle el divorcio así de fácil; no hasta que al menos lo encarara y le dijera qué demonios había hecho mal, en qué había fallado tan garrafalmente para merecerse aquello…

…

¿Por qué no se había casado mejor con Helga?

…

Ah; sí. Porque ella también lo había abandonado. Ella no se había llevado a su bebé, pero sí su corazón.

Y al menos Shannon ahora le había regresado lo que se había llevado…

Pero Helga no. Ella aún lo tenía en su propiedad.

…

Aún sentía algo por Helga, y verla de nuevo había vuelto todo peor.

¿La solución? No verla de nuevo. Olvidarse de todo ese drama absurdo y seguir con su vida; enfocarse en Shannon y su hijo. Dejar a la hermosa fiera seguir con su caótica vida y él quedarse con su muy pulcro caos…

Sí. No le quedaba de otra.

…

…

…

No le quedaba de otra; y aún así, comenzaba a buscar su número para marcarle.

oOo

–¿No vas a responder?

–Nop.

Dejó de sonar. Ambos volvieron los ojos a la tela, y comenzó de nuevo.

–Segura que no vas a responder.

–Así es.

Terminó, y sonó de nuevo.

–Estoy en medio de un procedimiento quirúrgico aquí, Helga, y si no vas a atender esa llamada, entonces apaga ese maldito artefacto del infierno o juro por dios que lo arrojaré por la ventana.

No había levantado la voz. Karlo nunca levantaba la voz, pero casi podía cortarte la respiración solo con una mirada.

Le dolió en el alma ignorar la pantalla azul encendida con el nombre de "Arnoldo" en ella, pero, sintiendo que el bello cadáver de la etiqueta de la próxima colección estaba a punto de ser ella, mantuvo el pequeño botón apretado y la pantalla se volvió negra, y el cuarto, silente.

–Gracias, tesoro.

–De nada –suspiró, y siguieron en lo suyo.

"Lo siento, Arnold. En serio, lo siento."

oOo

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y ambos voltearon a mirarla.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –inquirió Helga, sosteniendo la suave tela sobre sus pechos con la mano derecha, y, con la izquierda, el borde de la blusa aún en proceso de desarrollo.

–¿Serán los cristales que pedí? –inquirió el otro, mientras se sacaba un par de alfileres de la boca y los clavaba en el respaldo del sillón.

Helga se encogió de hombros y él fue a abrir. Helga se volvió de espaldas al recordar que la tela era transparente y no traía nada abajo -Karlo no permitía nada que interfiriera con las medidas- y entonces lo escuchó.

–¿Se encuentra Helga?

Volteó a mirarlo, anonadada.

Arnold estaba en el marco de la puerta; traía una gran pañalera colgando del hombro izquierdo y un bebé dentro de un porta-bebé en el brazo derecho.

Ella lo miró a él, y él la miró a ella. La boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, y entonces recordó la tela transparente, y trató de cubrirse los pechos, pero recordó que la tela perdería la forma, y trató de acomodarla como estaba y un alfiler se le clavó entre el cuello y la espalda, y soltó todo al tiempo que daba un grito y Arnold desvió la mirada más rojo que un tomate y el bebé comenzó a llorar y Karlo se puso furioso.

Tomó una tela sobre el sillón y se la echó encima, luego la empujó hacia uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

–Quítate mi obra de arte y ponla sobre el maniquí, y por el amor de dios, ponte una blusa o a este hombre le dará un infarto o ese bebé nos dejará sordos.

Cuando Helga salió, Arnold le daba palmaditas al bebé sobre su hombro y Karlo había encendido un cigarro, sentado sobre el sillón.

–¡Qué asco, Karlo, quedamos en que no fumarías adentro cuando yo estuviera aquí!

–Y yo te dije que no arruinaras mis obras maestras; pero hoy es día de deshacer tratos, mi querida Helléne, así que puedes faltar al de trabajar esta tarde y largarte de aquí.

Helga lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

–Pero yo no quiero irme, Karlo.

Estaba aterrada, eso pudo notarlo sin problemas, pero no le importó.

–Ese no es mi problema, lindura. Saca tu hermoso traserito de este recinto y no se te ocurra poner un pié por aquí hasta mañana.

–¡Karlo! –Cada vez se veía más asustada, pero él se limitó a arrojar el humo hacia un lado mientras ella le acercaba la cara –tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿lo olvidaste?

–Tú olvidaste que no debes destruir algo a lo que le he invertido horas de trabajo, queridita, así que no me importa.

–Eh… disculpen, yo…

–¡Tú te callas! –Helga había volteado a mirarlo. El rubio solo afianzó el agarre de la camisita de su hijo y Helga volvió a sus asuntos –No puedes correrme, Karlo –continuó –, sabes que no pue…

Pero se interrumpió cuando una nube de asqueroso humo se estrelló contra su cara y le inundó los pulmones. Un ataque de tos la dejó fuera de combate al tiempo que, el otro, aprovechando su momentánea indefensión, la empujaba por la espalda hacia la salida.

–Y la próxima vez que destruyas mi trabajo, te sacaré por la ventana.

Una vez que Arnold y su retoño hubieron salido también, les cerró la puerta casi en la cara.

–Helga, yo lo sien…

–Oh, cierra la boca –lo interrumpió, cuando al fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras echando chispas, con Arnold pisándole los talones.

…

–Oh, vamos, Helga, ya te dije que lo siento; ¡no era mi intención provocarte problemas!

Helga se detuvo en seco (acababan de salir del edificio) se dio media vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos. Estaba muy, MUY enfadada, pero Arnold tenía la sospecha de que igual lo hubiera estado si no hubiera provocado ningún accidente con su intromisión, y tenía razón.

–No me importa lo que pretendías o no, Arnold. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–¿Buscarte? –en verdad no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de Helga. ¿Acaso seguía molesta por lo de Shannon? Después de todo, no era como si fuera su culpa, tampoco.

–Interrumpirme –le respondió ella –; Estaba trabajando, Arnold, y en algo muy importante, ¡por eso es que incluso apagué el estúpido teléfono!

–¿Y te costaba mucho decirme eso? –le respondió, ofendido –pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo.

El bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo, y Arnold se dirigió hacia la sombra proyectada por el edificio que tenían tras ellos. Helga se llevó una mano en la cabeza, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

–No hace falta que te preocupes por mí –le dijo levantando mucho la voz, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del llanto del bebé y los ruidos de la calle intensificados por la distancia ahora mayor –; mejor preocúpate de esa irritante criatura imprudente y parásita con la que tienes que cargar, y por tu bebé.

¿Acaso se refería a Shannon? Debía de indignarse, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada.

–Eres el demonio, Helga –soltó, ya más calmado, mientras intentaba, a su vez, calmar a su escandaloso bebé, Helga se le acercó al fin.

–El maldito eres tú por tener a este mequetrefe en estas condiciones… vamos, entremos a esta… cafetería, o lo que sea.

Entraron en el establecimiento que tenían a un lado, que, en efecto, resultó ser una cafetería. Un sonriente chico les ofreció una mesa y se sentaron. Arnold agradeció el aire acondicionado, y al parecer el pequeño también, porque dejó de llorar y comenzó a chuparse su pequeña mano regordeta.

El chico les dejó una carta con bebidas sobre la que ya había en la mesa con el menú de aperitivos, y se alejó luego de las cortesías correspondientes.

Arnold suspiró muy fuerte mientras dirigía su mirada a Helga, que en ese momento tenía la nariz hundida en el menú de bebidas.

–Tengo calor –soltó, entre dientes –. Estúpido Karlo.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el numerito que se acababa de armar por su culpa.

–En serio lo siento, Helga –se disculpó de nuevo, mientras revisaba distraídamente el fino cabello de la cabeza de… Sí, demonios; "Hunter". Tonta, descarada y totalmente incomprensible Shannon.

La otra lo miró con expresión irritada sobre la carta.

–Como sea, dime qué demonios quieres, cabeza de balón.

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿En serio? ¿Cabeza de balón? ¿Después de tantos años…?

…En fin.

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de mirarla fijamente aún. Le ardía la cara de la vergüenza.

–Quería invitarte a comer… –Soltó.

–Pues mira cómo es la vida –soltó, sardónica –es justo lo que vamos a hacer –y volvió a su aparentemente interminable lectura de la carta de bebidas.

Arnold llamó al mesero y le pidió una soda bien fría. Helga pidió una bebida con alcohol y Arnold se mordió la lengua para no reclamarle por estar bebiendo a esa hora del día. En su lugar, sacó el contenedor con la fórmula del bebé y le preparó una mamila.

Helga lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

–No me veas así; no puedo darle el pecho –soltó intentando que sonara como un chiste, pero Helga no cambió su expresión.

–Me importa una mierda si le das tequila, o cloro –soltó, clavando ahora su vista en el bebé de manera nada tierna –, y en general me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, Arnoldo.

En verdad lo ofendió su comentario, pero trató de que no se le notara.

–Es gracioso, parecías muy interesada en mí apenas ayer –dijo levantando una ceja.

Helga soltó un pequeño bufido.

–¿Te refieres a ayer a mediodía? –una sonrisa nada amistosa recorrió su rostro –por supuesto que ayer estaba interesada en ti. Podíamos emborracharnos y besuquearnos y tontear todo lo que quisiéramos; aún no me habías abandonado en el tonto restaurante y no me habían obligado a cuidar a tu pequeño monstruo y sus pulmones súper potentes… Y lo más importante; ayer a mediodía no había conocido aún a la estúpida de tu mujer.

Arnold suspiró, agradeció al mesero por su bebida y retiró la mamila de la boca de su pequeño.

–Mira, Helga. Sé que mi vida no es perfecta justo en este momento, pero creo que debemos aprovechar que el destino nos juntó después de tanto tiempo, ya que quién sabe si alguna vez se vuelva a repetir, ¿no crees?

–El destino –soltó Helga en tono despectivo mientras sostenía su bebida y volteaba hacia otro lado –; qué infantil que creas en esas tonterías, Arnoldo.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

–Siento que fue una señal encontrarte en este momento, no importa lo que tú pienses.

–Arnold el soñador… casi me olvido de eso –bufó, al tiempo que le daba un trago a su bebida -¿sigues creyendo que teniendo fe se puede lograr lo que sea, Arnoldo? –clavó sus grandes ojos en los de él, al tiempo que dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.

–Por supuesto –le soltó su mejor sonrisa, pero se derritió en el muro de hielo que ella estaba formando.

–¿Entonces no estás invirtiendo la suficiente luz de sol con tu esposa, o qué?

Y sí, logró que todo su optimismo saliera por un resoplido que soltó sin darse cuenta.

Había olvidado esa habilidad especial en Helga; esa especie de súper poder que tenía para quebrar su buen humor con solo un par de palabras, sin importar lo bien que se estuviera sintiendo.

–Vine aquí a hablar de nosotros, Helga. No de mi esposa.

La fémina, que había estado dándole otro trago a su bebida justo en ese momento, se atragantó ruidosamente y comenzó a toser de manera increíblemente exagerada al tiempo que se ponía de pie; provocando a su vez que Arnold se pusiera también de pié, y con esto, cómo no, provocar que el pequeño comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

…

–¿De qué "nosotros" hablas, tarado? –soltó mirándolo, furiosa, una vez que pudo recuperar la respiración, sin importar que la totalidad de los comensales los miraran con semblante irritado y/o azorado –No existe un "nosotros" para que lo sepas. Se acabó el día que contrajiste matrimonio.

–Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Creí que se había terminado cuando decidiste desaparecer de mi vida en medio de la noche!

Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos por un momento, aun ligeramente inclinada por el reciente ataque de tos. La miró clavar muy fuerte los dedos en el acolchado respaldo del asiento en el que hacía tan poco había estado y su cara pasó a un estado de furia que apenas pudo recordar de su más tierna infancia, y sí, le dio escalofríos.

–Tú… –-soltó, con voz estrangulada –tú…

Pero al parecer no pudo –o no quiso- decir nada más. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cafetería estrellando los pies. Arnold intentó por un segundo ir tras de ella hasta que recordó que la bolsa del bebé aún estaba en el asiento y que no había pagado las bebidas. Tomó el bolso lo más rápido que pudo y arrojó un billete a la mesa al tiempo que salía a toda prisa tras ella, sin darse cuenta –ni importarle- que había dejado la mamila del bebé (y el mismo porta bebé) sobre esta.

¿Por qué la seguía? No lo sabía con certeza. Pero esa manera en la que lo había mirado le daba la impresión de que, si la dejaba ir, no volvería a verla de nuevo, y eso no iba a volver a permitirlo; no, señor.

El tiempo que había perdido en recoger sus cosas del establecimiento le había dado una enorme ventaja a la ahora morena, y por momentos llegaba a perdérsele de vista, pero tenía una idea bastante clara de hacia dónde se dirigía.

..

Él había tomado el ascensor y ella, tal como lo había previsto, las escaleras, así que llegaron prácticamente juntos.

Helga lo miró en la puerta de su departamento e hizo la finta de darse la media vuelta, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y lo pasó de largo y abrió. Sin pedirle permiso el rubio se introdujo al recinto.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–¿Qué rayos quieres? –Soltó, exasperada, pero él, por toda respuesta, puso a la pequeña y escandalosa criatura sobre el sillón y empezó a quitarle la ropa. –¡Oh, demonios! –exclamó al tiempo que se daba media vuelta cuando Arnold comenzaba a soltar las cintas adheribles del pañal.

…

Helga estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta, con las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras Arnold hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer que el bebé dejara de llorar. Ya le había dado de comer y le había quitado el sucio pañal; ¿Ahora qué?

–Arnold, ¿por qué me odias? –Soltó luego de unos diez minutos de llanto incesante de bebé. Internamente, Arnold le preguntaba lo mismo a su hijo -¿Qué hice para merecer esta tortura?

-Oh, vamos, Helga –soltó, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque la verdad, luchaba por no soltarse a llorar él también –sólo está un poco molesto; ya se le pasará.

–¿Cuando se quede mudo, tal vez? Acéptalo, no sabes qué demonios tiene, llama a la idiota de su mamá, supongo que al menos para eso servirá.

Arnold la miró con el ceño fruncido; y aunque en su fuero interno le daba la razón, no iba darle el gusto a Shannon de admitir que no sabía qué hacer con el bebé.

–Solo… está… debe tener sueño; sí. Eso.

–¿Y por qué no se duerme?

–Tal vez esté molesto.

–Y supongo que eso no tendrá nada qué ver con que su padre lo cargue como badajo de campana en medio de la maldita calle con este calor infernal y que se la pase discutiendo y levantando la voz a la menor provocación.

Arnold iba a responderle, pero al final de cuentas le dio la razón. Por tratar de tener contacto con ella, estaba quedando bastante mal como padre.

Helga lo miró un momento y se puso de pié. En cuanto Arnold no le respondió, ella pareció calmarse también.

–Trae acá –soltó al tiempo que le quitaba al bebé de los brazos, se lo recargaba en el hombro y comenzaba a darle palmaditas un tanto fuertes en la espalda; Arnold iba a reclamarle cuando el bebé soltó un gran eructo e inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

–Lo vi en televisión, creí que era una tontería, pero funciona –dijo a un azorado Arnold mientras le ponía al bebé en los brazos de nuevo –. Tienes qué relajarte, cabeza de balón, ¿recuerdas que ayer yo estaba como loca y tú lo tranquilizaste en un dos por tres? –Lo miró muy significativamente – Ese eres tú, no este loco que me persigue por todos lados tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido –se sentó en el sillón y clavó una mirada cansada en él; lucía triste –… no podemos recuperar nada ya, Arnold. Hace mucho que tú y yo somos historia; no sé por qué tengo que recordarte que ya tienes una familia… No hay ningún "nosotros" qué discutir, Ar…

Pero "Ar", con todo y bebé, se había acercado a ella y le había puesto los cálidos labios sobre los suyos, al tiempo que una veloz lágrima se deprendía de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

* * *

 **Nuevo capi servido; en el próximo veremos que tiene qué responder nuestra rubia favorita (que aquí de momento no es rubia) al beso de este sentimental y sobrio Arnold.**

 **Y ahora, mi parte favorita (¡yey!) mis agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te haya parecido tierno el capi, pero aún más que te haya parecido raro, me gusta escribir cosas que generalmente el resto no escribe.**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Tienes toda la razón: qué horror que una madre haga algo así. Pobre Helga, le removieron varios traumas, y sí, ella no quiere meterse entre Arnold y su esposa. A pesar de lo que siempre intenta aparentar, ella es una buena chica.**

 **nitamaricl: Sip, pobre Arnold, su mujer es todo un caso, la verdad.**

 **Kaialina: me encanta que te encante lo que escribo, cariño. Intenté hacer este capi más largo, espero que te guste. Y por supuesto que sigo escribiendo, ahorita que pude meter a la sádica de mi musa en una jaula, y la alimento con sus reviews, para que no muera.**

 **.Shoma: ¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida, cariño, qué bueno que te gusten las locuras que escribo.**

 **Sakura. Ayase: Mi amadísima Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, es un gran honor tenerte por acá también. En cuanto a la duración de la historia… bueno, con esta si tengo BIEN claro lo que pasará, espero que no quede demasiado cortita. Y sobre lo del hambre de palabras… tienes toda la razón, y lo lamento, esta vez trato de revisar muy bien cada cosa que voy a subir, pero generalmente no veo los errores hasta que reviso la historia ya publicada… soy todo un caso; lo lamento. En fin; seas muy bienvenida de nuevo.**

 **.Shoma: Hola de nuevo. Estoy feliz de que te encante la historia hasta donde va, espero que te guste este nuevo capi, y tienes toda la razón, más vale tarde que nunca. Y la verdad es que no importa demasiado cuándo me lean, siempre son bienvenidos por acá, y no te preocupes, que he capturado a mi escurridiza y sádica musa y la tengo alimentada única y exclusivamente con reviews xD**

 **ABMN: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión :) Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y que bueno que te guste esta cosa.**

 **Anjiluz: No sabes cómo me halagas al decirme que mi historia se sale de lo típico, qué genial. La verdad yo también conozco esa sensación con los capis cortitos, a veces se vuelve una tortura, pero, bueno, esta historia así es; igual este está un poquito más largo, creo. Que genial que te haya hecho reír. Bonito día.**

 **En serio, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, no tienen una idea de lo que sus amables palabras significan para mí :3**

 **Le dejo este capi y quedo a la espera de sus adorables opiniones. Un abrazote mega apachurrado para todas y todos.**

 **¡Recuerden que los y las amo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cosas asquerosas,

**Ep. 7**

 **Cosas asquerosas, cosas indecentes y cosas estúpidas.**

No había sido nada del otro mundo: solo los labios de él sobre los de ella, con apenas un poco de presión. Nada más allá de lo que hubieran hecho de niños. Definitivamente nada del otro mundo.

Había besado muchas bocas antes, por supuesto. La mayoría de sus citas habían intentado besarla, y como a la mitad se lo había permitido. Había probado muchos tipos de bocas, muchos tipos de besos, y este era, de lejos, el más sencillo y simple.

Sí. El más sencillo y simple, y sin duda, el único que le había movido el piso, llenado de una sensación hormigueante el cuerpo y puesto las piernas de goma.

Era el único que la había hecho que se derritiera, por supuesto, sin contar los que había tenido de niña, que, coincidentemente, también habían sido de él. Y ni siquiera era que no se hubieran besado ya de adultos; sí que lo habían hecho la noche de su reencuentro; pero ella estaba medio borracha y él borracho y medio. Habían sido besos de "voy a mandar todo al demonio con esta loca"; Todo saliva y nada sentimientos. Así no sabían a nada.

Cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

No era el primer beso que iba acompañado de unas manos curiosas, pero generalmente abarcaban mucho más que estas. Aunque, estas, eran en definitiva MUCHO más directas.

Sí. El pequeño niño sin nombre (al menos ella no tenía ni p* idea de cuál era) le sobaba y apretaba la delantera como si se preparara el almuerzo.

Él la sintió sonreír, y, justo al momento que abrió los ojos, aún sin separarse de ella, sintió algo caliente y húmedo en su mano, y casi por reflejo se hizo para atrás, rompiendo por completo aquél mágico momento.

Arnold la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca a juego, y el pequeño granuja por primera vez desde que lo conocía, la miraba con una gran sonrisa desdentada de mejillas regordetas y ojitos azules y brillantes.

–Oh, Helga, lo siento tan…

Lo dejó a media frase. La chica se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto y se sacó la blusa mojada sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. El vómito blanco y apestoso había traspasado la tela, por supuesto, así que se sacó también el brassiere, y luego comprendió que tendría qué bañarse.

E inmediatamente cayó en cuenta, a su vez, que estaba haciéndole un striptease a sus invitados, pero de inmediato supo que el pudor le salía sobrando porque el rubio estaba de espaldas a ella sacándole la camisita al insolente y pequeño rufián, quién de nuevo (qué raro), había comenzado a llorar.

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, con el corazón aún acelerado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese sucedido si el pequeño mequetrefe no hubiera hecho su oportuna aparición en el momento, aunque, a menos que hubiera desaparecido mágicamente, dudaba mucho que hubiesen llegado muy lejos de todas maneras con un bebé en el medio.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua le corría encima… De todas maneras eso había sido peligroso; muy peligroso.

¿Qué rayos pretendía ese tarado?

Arnold escuchó el agua correr, y sonrió. Si él corriera a bañarse cada vez que el pequeño lo vomitara, se acabaría al menos dos tinacos de agua todos los días.

-Listo, ya terminé –dijo al bebé mientras lo sentaba en el sillón, y este dejaba, a su vez, de llorar (o de quejarse, más bien) –Sí que la hiciste buena –le dijo en voz baja, mientras veía los grandes ojos abiertos de par en par del infante –¿Acaso eres un espía de tu mamá, o qué? –el pequeño sonrió (una sonrisa hermosísima que podría derretir glaciares) e hizo el sonidito más adorable del mundo mientras le daba una palmadita con su mano minúscula que, en comparación, hacía que la suya pareciera la de un gigante.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo se le ocurría intentar serle infiel a su esposa con el producto de ambos en los brazos?

Levantó al pequeño y se lo sentó en las piernas, al tiempo que él se sentaba en el sillón. Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La miró salir envuelta en una toalla sin siquiera voltear a verlo, y un rato después salió de su cuarto con ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo. Se cepillaba de una manera algo tosca y lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Lamento lo de hace un momento –le dijo.

–¿El beso o la vomitada?

–Ambos.

Ella resopló.

–No importa –dijo –, los bebés por regla general hacen cosas asquerosas y los hombres cosas estúpidas, así que… –ya no dijo más, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno habló por un buen rato. Ella terminó de cepillarse el pelo y lo dejó sobre la mesita. El bebé se estiró para intentar agarrarlo mientras la baba le corría como si ese armatoste lleno de pelos fuera el mayor manjar existente sobre la faz de la tierra.

–¿Crees que fue una estupidez? –soltó luego de mucho pensarlo, después de asegurarse de que su vástago no alcanzase el cepillo.

–¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? –preguntó a su vez ella.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para encogerse de hombros.

–No tanto, la verdad. Hacía siglos que no disfrutaba tanto un beso.

Ella pensaba igual, obviamente, pero no se lo dijo.

–¿Y qué sigue ahora? –Articuló en su lugar.

Él se removió, incómodo, en el asiento.

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad.

¿Qué seguía ahora? Si le hacía caso a sus pantalones, lo que seguía era tirarla sobre ese sillón y… bueno, primero habría qué acostar a Hunter en el porta bebé, dormirlo inmediatamente de alguna mágica manera, luego asegurarse de dejarlo en un lugar en que no fuera a verlos en caso de despertarse, pero que él sí pudiera verlo si se despertara… Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría qué ser en un lugar donde no le llegara el ruido, o tendrían qué ser ellos los que no hicieran ruido. ¿Tendría qué decírselo a ella, o sola lo comprendería? ¿Sería ella ruidosa, para empezar?

…

Maldita sea. ¿En qué estaba pensando, con esa inocente criatura en brazos?

…

¿Y qué lo hacía pensar que ella iba a estar de acuerdo con todo eso, en primer lugar?

La escuchó resoplar al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y apartaba la vista.

–Esto es muy estúpido, y lo sabes –soltó la ahora peli castaña.

…Pelo castaño, piel muy blanca y ojos azules. Vista así, ella parecía más la madre de Hunter que Shannon, que era pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos café verdosos.

–Tú deberías haber sido la madre de mi hijo.

Lo dijo sin pensar. Ni siquiera pretendía hablarle. Simplemente había pensado en voz alta, al parecer.

Volteó a mirarla mientras la cara comenzaba a arderle como una braza. Ella lo miraba con expresión atónita.

Un estrangulado "¿yo?" fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Él dio un gran trago de saliva, y asintió.

-Lo siento por la brusquedad, pero es algo que he pensado mucho últimamente –ya había hablado sin pensar; lo menos que le quedaba era ser sincero –si me hubiera casado contigo… si te hubiera encontrado unos años antes…

–Shannon aún no hubiera hecho nada de esto y tú te habrías puesto contento de encontrarme, me la habrías presentado como tu novia y le hubieses dicho que yo fui una amiga de la infancia, me habrías preguntado qué me hice sin que realmente te importara y cada quién habría seguido su camino. Eso es lo que habría pasado.

Arnold la miró con las cejas levantadas. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Y en tu hipotético mundo, querida ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? –se estaba enfadando.

–Habría seguido con mi vida, ¿Qué más? –Bien, su estado de ánimo se le estaba contagiando -¿O qué propones, que siguiera sufriendo por ti como lo he hecho desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos?

–¿Y crees que yo no he sufrido por ti?

–¿Qué es esto, una competencia?

–¡No! ¡Solo quiero que comprendas que aún te amo!

En ese momento pareció que le hubieran plantado un puñetazo en el rostro. Sus enormes ojos azules se humedecieron en el acto.

–¿Por eso te casaste?

–Lo hice para intentar seguir con mi vida.

–Eso es lo que intento yo también –le respondió ella, con la voz cada vez más estrangulada –Pero no sé por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo aún más difícil. ¿Vas a dejar a tu esposa por mí? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu hijo; te conformarás con verlo una vez a la semana, si bien te va? ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué de repente estás tan decidido a tirarlo todo por la borda? Cuando hablamos aquí, en este mismo sillón, no hace ni dos días, no hablabas de otra cosa más que de lo que extrañabas a tu familia y lo que quería recuperarla. Te culpabas de lo que había pasado aunque no sabías ni qué era. ¿En serio cambiaste de idea tan rápido? ¿En serio crees que yo valgo todo esto? –Su rostro era una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Hizo una pausa para esperar alguna respuesta, pero una tonta mueca de obstinamiento fue todo lo que obtuvo a cambio –. Supongamos que firmas el divorcio –continuó, tratando de aterrizarle las cosas, a ver si así recapacitaba un poco –, supongamos que luego me caso contigo. ¿Y después, qué? Ya viste el desastre que soy: no sé cocinar ni un huevo, odio arreglar la casa y bebo todo el tiempo; además de que no duro viviendo en un lugar más de tres meses, jamás. ¿Qué vas a hacer; dejar tu trabajo y seguirme para vivir en pocilgas junto conmigo y dedicarte a coser y a dibujar junto al loco de Karlo todo el día? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Acaso crees que valgo tanto la pena, eh?

El bebé se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas; al parecer, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las discusiones, pero él, no. Aún no sabía por dónde empezar de toda la perorata que acababan de soltarle.

Tenía razón. Ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Ya había considerado algunas cosas, otras, no. Y aún así, solo con mirar su hermoso rostro a punto del llanto lo hacía querer tirar todo por la borda.

Sí. Que Dios lo perdonara, pero hasta el convivir normalmente con su hijo. Al fin de cuentas, era algo que había tenido que ir aceptando desde que había comprendido que Shannon se volvía cada vez más y más molesta. Cada vez dudaba más que fuera la mujer con la que quisiera vivir. ¿Qué, iba a luchar por su matrimonio solo para tener cerca a su hijo? ¿Y cómo iba a crecer su hijo en esas circunstancias? ¿Qué iba a aprender de las relaciones sentimentales y el matrimonio? ¿Qué era algo que las personas hacen por obligación y rutina?

No quería volver con Shannon; la quería a ella. Qué más daba si tenía que contratar a alguna persona para que hiciera el aseo en la casa. ¿Y que bebía? Dejaría de hacerlo una vez que fuera feliz con él. ¿Y su estilo de vida? Ya verían quién mandaría todo al demonio por el otro, o encontrarían un punto intermedio, pero no se separarían por eso.

Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta, y él no sabía cómo acomodar todo eso en su boca sin sonar como un loco desesperado.

–Haremos que funcione –fue lo que dijo, en su lugar –porque te amo y yo sé que me amas, y porque todo parece muy complicado ahora pero las cosas se arreglarán con un poco de paciencia.

Ella sonrió amarga, cansadamente.

–Eres un tonto optimista, igual que antes –soltó –pero cuando eras niño tenían más sentido las cosas que decías.

Él sonrió también, dejó al bebé con cuidado sobre el sillón y se arrodilló frente a ella, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

–Mi vida era genial entonces, y sencilla –le dijo –, ahora tengo problemas de adulto y necesidades de adulto. Pero una cosa sí te digo: lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado nada… déjame demostrártelo, por favor.

Miró cómo la piel de sus brazos se erizaba; miró lo impactado en sus ojos. Sintió el repentino temblor en sus manos, y miró la lágrimas al fin correr por sus mejillas.

–Quisiera creerte –le dijo ella con la voz ahogada –pero creo que estás muy, muy confundido y lastimado. No sabes lo que dices.

–Se lo que siento.

–A veces el sentir no lo es todo… tienes que escuchar a tu cerebro.

–Lo hago –le dijo –escucho a mi cerebro, a mi corazón, a mi piel y a mis huesos. Todo me grita que te escoja a ti. Aún si hubiera estado bien con ella… Aun cuando _estaba_ bien con ella –se corrigió, dando una leve sacudida a su cabeza –siempre fuiste tú… pero tú habías desaparecido y yo no soportaba tener el corazón roto por más tiempo.

Helga resopló. Conteniendo por nada una irónica risita. Así que por eso había pasado todo. Él levantó la ceja un poco ofendido e iba a preguntarle qué era lo gracioso de todo eso cuando sintió vibrar el celular en la bolsa del pantalón.

"El trabajo". Ni siquiera necesitaba verlo. Lo sabía. Menos mal que le había quitado el sonido para evitar que pudiera despertar a su bebé en caso de que estuviera dormido cuando sonara, como había sucedido. Pero debería de haberlo apagado para que no lo interrumpiera en medio de su ardiente confesión, pero claro, la parte de la confesión no la había previsto.

–¿No vas a responder? –preguntó ella, que había escuchado el zumbido.

–No.

–¿Y si es Shannon?

–¡Al diablo con Shannon!

–¿Y si es el trabajo? –alzó una ceja.

–También.

–¿Seguro?

El teléfono se quedó quieto, y luego sonó otra vez.

La maldita exposición nueva. Algo había pasado con una de las piezas, seguro. Si dañado alguna de las piezas prestadas podía haber hasta un conflicto diplomático entre países. ¿Qué no había otra persona competente en ese maldito lugar más que él? ¿Para qué servía el idiota del director? Para delegarle todo a él, por supuesto.

Resopló. De repente Karlo y sus agujas no le parecían tan mala idea.

El celular se calló y volvió a sonar, de nuevo, inmediatamente.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo de un movimiento brusco luego de ponerse de pié y respondió increíblemente irritado. Y sí, era el museo. Y no, no habían roto ninguna de las antiquísimas figurillas sumerias, pero sí faltaba una que él mismo había inventariado.

¡Demonios!

–Tienes que irte, ¿verdad? –adivinó la otrora rubia con semblante fastidiado, luego de que el aún rubio colgara el teléfono y se le quedara mirando.

Asintió.

–Y necesitas que cuide al bebé.

Volvió a asentir.

–No.

Lo sabía.

–Por favor –dijo –está dormido, soltó, con la expresión más conciliadora de su arsenal.

–Estaba dormido la vez pasada –soltó ella –…al principio.

–Sólo serán unos minutos –le rogó.

–¿Cuántos?

–Unos veinte… –respondió inmediatamente –o ciento veinte, no lo sé –. No le iba a mentir.

–¡Lo sabía!

–Te lo compensaré, lo juro!

–¡No!

Ella se había puesto de pié también, él la tomó por los hombros.

-Por favor, Helga, te lo suplico.

–¿Es en serio, Arnoldo? ¿Para eso hiciste que Karlo me corriera?

–Son estatuillas sumerias, Helga. No pueden extraviarse, simplemente no pueden –le respondió con aire compungido, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Maldita sea. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Y aún seguían, esos ojos, dejándola sin defensas en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo.

–Con un demonio –lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido –. Lo haré, pero con una condición –. Soltó finalmente, derrotada.

* * *

 **Sí, siglos sin actualizar, y lo lamento. Ahora sí fue por problemas técnicos. Para disculparme, les dejo dos capis juntitos :3**

 **Sipi, hay otro esperándolos, así que ¡A leer! (O no, es su elección, jejeje…)**

 **Les recuerdo formalmente que los y las amo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Un buen equipo

Antes que nada, subí dos capítulos juntos; ¿Ya leyeron el anterior?

Si ya lo leíste, ahora sí:

* * *

 **Ep. 8**

 **Un buen equipo.**

Esa sonrisa amplia, dilatada, extraña, que hacía siglos no miraba apareció entonces. Tuvo que darse vuelta porque sentía que la cara comenzaba a encendérsele como una braza, y no le quedó otro remedio que tomar al mocoso en brazos para justificar su súbito movimiento.

–Por supuesto –lo escuchó decir tras ella. El repentino ánimo de su voz, y el saberse responsable por este, la hizo sonreír aún sin proponérselo.

–Que me prestes tu auto –le respondió, ya con el bebé en brazos –. Tal vez Karlo me deteste menos si le lleno la despensa; En la mañana no le quedaba más que café y un sobrecito de mostaza, así que cuando salga de su nube y su estómago le recuerde que necesita mantenerse vivo, me verá llegar con muchos alimentos y eso reavivará su amor por mí… o eso espero.

El rubio asintió, ahora con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el pequeñuelo, que acababa de despertarse ante el súbito cambio de locación, demostraba su acuerdo dándole una palmadita a su nueva nana en el pecho izquierdo.

Se acercó un par de pasos y le pasó las llaves.

–¿Te molestaría dejarme en el museo primero?

–Estás abusando de tu suerte, Arnoldo, pero está bien, vámonos –. Dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba las llaves y se adelantaba. Encantado, el otro la siguió con paso ligero y una embelesada sonrisa.

Abrió el auto, y ya que ella traía al bebé en brazos, se ocupó de una vez en ponerlo en su pequeño asiento de mocoso.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –lo escuchó preguntarle sobre su hombro, y el ligero tono de preocupación en su voz la irritó bastante.

–No es física cuántica, cabezón; puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

El otro la dejó hacer sin volver a entrometerse, pero lo vio inspeccionar cuidadosamente su trabajo por el espejo retrovisor cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

–¿Estás bien con manejar estándar? –inquirió el susodicho súbitamente.

Helga soltó un bufido.

–Aunque la palanca de cambios pueda parecer un reto demasiado grande para mi pobre e inferior cerebro femenino, puedo arreglármelas yo sola, lo juro –el dejo irritado era cada vez mayor.

Ahora fue el turno de él de suspirar.

–No lo decía por eso, es que Shannon…

–¡Ah, no! –lo interrumpió ella, cada vez de peor humor –te soporto que dudes de mi capacidad para cerrar un broche o distinguir entre las velocidades, pero si comienzas a compararme con la inútil de tu esposa, se acabó el trato y vas a tener que arreglártelas solo.

Volteó a mirarlo con la cara encendida pero ahora de rabia, sin embargo se le derritió inmediatamente al toparse con las claras y limpias agua en calma de sus ojos.

–No dudo de tu capacidad para nada, en lo absoluto –soltó con el más poderoso de sus tranquilizadores discursos, mientras le ponía una mano sobre la mano que tenía en la palanca –¿crees que dejaría a Hunter contigo si dudara de ti de alguna manera?

"Pues no pareces muy seguro de mí, de hecho". Pensó, pero en vez de eso le soltó un "entonces déjame hacer" mientras daba reversa a toda velocidad y lo veía ponerse tieso en su asiento, mientras el pequeño mequetrefe "Hunter" soltaba una risita acompañada de una burbuja de saliva. Comenzaba a sospechar que todo lo que había hecho "cool" a Arnold alguna vez, había terminado pasándosele a su hijo… claro, si es que su hijo en verdad era… En fin. Ese no era problema de ella.

El tráfico estaba un poco denso a esa hora, y los conductores se desvivían por adelantar todo lo posible a sus competidores (sí, esto parecía más una carrera que cualquier otra cosa), sólo para quedar un par de metros más adelante atrapados en el semáforo con el resto de perdedores. Helga lo sabía, se burlaba de ellos por su estupidez, pero no por eso dejaba de participar en esa carrera sin sentido. No había como ver rabiar al tipo que no pretendía dejarla pasar, y que aún así, se las ingeniara para ponérsele enfrente.

–¡Rojo! ¡Rojo!

–¡Ya lo sé! –una frenada un tanto brusca y estaban a salvo del semáforo y, al parecer por la actitud de él, su malvada barrera invisible que los haría mier… si se pasaban el alto –¿No que tenías prisa por llegar a tu adorado museo? –. Agregó.

–Sí, pero recuerda que traemos un bebé –repuso él al tiempo que volteaba a ver al susodicho, quien lucía más que feliz ante todo el alboroto.

–¿En serio? –repuso ella –porque parecería que le das más importancia a tus estúpidas estatuillas sumerias que a él.

Lo miró voltear a verla con algo muy parecido a la furia brillando en sus ojos, pero así como apareció, se fue, para dar paso a una expresión que, aunque quería lucir ofendida, se veía más bien acongojada.

–Yo… lo siento –masculló ella, apenada –, yo no…

–Ya está el verde –la interrumpió ahora él, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Puso en marcha el auto de nuevo ahora a una velocidad moderada, mientras veía de reojo al pequeño que comenzaba a dar cabezadas mientras bostezaba, totalmente ajeno al repentino cambio de ánimo de los otros ocupantes del vehículo.

Arnold no volvió a decir nada durante el resto del camino y ella, en el último segundo antes de detener el auto para dejar a su copiloto en su centro de trabajo, mientras miraba, ya por reflejo, al pequeño ocupante del diminuto asiento de atrás, ahora profundamente dormido, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que así se debería sentir tener su propia familia.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó, y antes de cerrarla, se asomó a mirarla y le sonrió.

–Yo soy el que debería disculparse –le dijo –, estás haciéndome un favor y yo todavía me pongo a criticarte. Lo lamento.

–Prometo conducir con cuidado, asegurar bien al bebé en la sillita y cuidarlo mucho mejor de lo que me cuido a mí misma –juró solemnemente mientras levantaba una mano.

Repentinamente él sonrió, se recargó con una mano en el asiento ahora vacío y con la otra la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para plantarle un suave beso en la frente.

–Yo sé que sí –le dijo sonriente una vez que la soltó, pero sin acortar su distancia –. Te debo la cena –, agregó para después marcharse a toda velocidad hacia el interior del edificio.

–Idiota –masculló a su espalda que se alejaba cada vez más mientras subía las enormes escaleras de piedra –, lo que quiero es que me dejes trabajar y ya no me quites el tiempo.

Sí, eso dijo, pero sabía que se iría de cabeza con él en cuanto se lo recordara esa noche.

…

…

–Muy buenas tardes, señora, ¿conoce usted la nueva leche para bebés de la marca *nombre de marca famosa de productos de bebé*? Cuenta con todos los requerimientos nutricionales que necesita su pequeñín, además de probióticos que ayudan a…

Bla, bla, bla. La mujer sacudía la estúpida lata frente a su cara mientras le recitaba un discurso sobre los probióticos y megabióticos y superbióticos y quién sabe qué más, y que de seguro ni ella misma entendía, mientras el bebé, sentado en la sillita del carrito de super, soltaba prodigiosas cantidades de baba mirando como hipnotizado la lata y ese pequeño sonajero adherido a ella como regalo y al que parecía rogar con toda su diminuta existencia por hincarle los inexistentes dientes.

–Lo siento, pero no…

–De hecho, tenemos una política de satisfacción al cliente en la que si no está satisfecha con…

Bla bla bla, y no parecía querer dejarla pasar hasta que agarrara una estúpida lata.

Podía hacer lo que el resto y seguirle la corriente, agarrar una y dejarla en el siguiente pasillo, pero al ver la inmensa cantidad de baba del pequeño y la forma casi hipnotizada en la que la miraba, decidió algo más divertido.

–Le aseguro que esa cosa no satisface las necesidades nutrimentales de mi bebé –soltó, lo más seriamente que pudo.

–Le aseguro que…

Iba a empezar de nuevo cuando Helga la interrumpió:

–Es que esta criatura sólo come carne cruda.

–… ¿Eh?

La miró, confusa, seguramente esperando la sonrisa, la palmadita al aire y el "es una broma" que exigía una situación de esa naturaleza, pero lo único que obtuvo de esos grandes ojos azules fue una gélida mirada de regreso. Pasaron un par de segundos de absoluto silencio, y fue glorioso ver como el asombro mezclado con perpeljidad y una pizca de creciente horror la dejaba -por fin- sin palabras.

–Sí –asintió Helga, rompiendo por fin el pesado silencio mientras fruncía un poco la boca, con la mirada clavada en la pequeña y revuelta cabellera castaña del aludido –seguro fue por culpa de ese ritual que hicimos durante su alumbramiento… ¿O habrá sido el de su concepción? –Se encogió de hombros; –la verdad es que pretendíamos darle poderes sobrehumanos, pero creo que se le metió algo –negó mientras dejaba que un ligera y fingida expresión de pesar se asomara a su cara –… Pero qué más queda que amar a nuestros hijos, aún con sus peculiaridades, ¿no? –y le revolvió con un fingido estremecimiento los finos cabellos alborotados.

Los ojos de la mujer se dilataron mientras los miraba, confusa, y el pánico al fin apareció cuando, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el pequeño rufián soltó una carcajada llena de babas, mientras estiraba sus manitas tratando de alcanzar las manos de la odiosamente insistente vendedora, que al fin se hizo a un lado mientras la otra, aprovechando que ahora tenían el camino libre, retomaba el paso, y el pequeño Hunter, con la cabeza torcida hacia donde se había quedado la ahora petrificada mujer, seguía mirándola y carcajeándose mientras la baba le escurría cada vez más.

No fue hasta tres pasillos más adelante que Helga detuvo el carrito para limpiarle las babas al pequeñuelo con una toallita que sacó de la odiosamente estorbosa pañalera (ya que vio que no sería suficiente tuvo qué cambiarle de camiseta), mientras soltaba la carcajada, provocando que el otro volviera a reírse.

–Tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo –le dijo al ahora sonriente bebé, mientras tomaba una de las tantas latas con el sonajero abandonadas y se la pasaba al nene –. Toma –le dijo mientras se la ponía en el regazo –, te la ganaste con creces.

oOo

-Tenía catorce años en ese entonces.

El humo del cigarrillo enmarcaba sus enormes y expresivos ojos castaños mientras una tenue sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de su pequeña boca de finos labios. Parecía embelesado ante el recuerdo de una Helga adolescente enfundada en un uniforme de heladería.

-Recuerdo que me dio la bienvenida con una increíblemente falsa sonrisa (casi daba miedo) y me preguntó qué iba a llevar, yo le respondí: "Quiero saber tu nombre" y ella dijo "eso no está en el menú" –sonrió aún más –ahí me dije "es ella, definitivamente es ella". Tenía buscando una modelo todo el día. Verás: había estado tan ocupado con el lanzamiento de mi colección, que había olvidado ese tonto catálogo, te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando chequé mi agenda y me di cuenta que tenía qué entregarlo en tres días. ¡Tres días! –soltó un suspiro mientras paseaba la mirada por el techo de la habitación –Y lo peor es que no podía simplemente cancelarlo, porque ya me lo habían pagado y me había gastado el dinero, y tampoco tenía ya nada para reponerlo, (en ese tiempo, debo admitirlo, pasaba por una leve crisis económica), así que tenía qué encontrar una modelo que no costara mucho, así que no podía acudir a las profesionales, pero tampoco podía tomar a una chica cualquiera –negó suavemente con las manos y con la cabeza –porque mi reputación estaba en juego, –agregó, llevándose una mano al pecho –así que había estado en una encrucijada terrible hasta que repentinamente me encuentro en la heladreía más "equis" del mundo a esta extraña ninfa de enormes ojos y aún más enormes cejas, que además contrastaban magníficamente con su cabello, y esa cara fresca y a la vez malvada; esa nariz, esos labios…

Se recargó en el asiento para darle una gran calada al cigarro, que terminó por extinguirlo, retorció la colilla en el cenicero y volteó a mirarlo con una dilatada sonrisa en esa boca minúscula de grandes dientes en ese momento forrados de humo. Sus ojos chispeaban.

–Le dije que quería una nieve de vainilla bañada de chocolate y se retiró a cumplir mi orden, y ahí aproveché para echar un vistazo a su complexión; ya había notado que era alta y delgada, pero quería ver el resto de su cuerpo, y comprobé que tampoco estaba mal –Gesticulaba cuando hablaba, sonreía o fruncía el ceño según lo ameritara la situación. Era un gran contador de historias, en definitiva –, tal vez un poco demasiado delgada para el gusto común, pero perfecta para mí. Cuando regresó le pregunté su edad y me dijo que la pregunta correcta era el precio del helado –sonrió mientras rodaba ligeramente los ojos –, pero un tipo, que parecía el jefe ahí, le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa y ella entonces me respondió entre dientes que diecisiete. Por supuesto que no le creí, su cara era casi la de un bebé aunque estuviera tan alta. Tal vez el tarado que la contrató ahí se la creería pero yo no. Yo conozco de edades; la mayoría de las modelos son casi niñas cuando comienzan en esto.

Sacó otro cigarrillo del empaque y lo encendió.

–No te molesta que fume, ¿verdad? –preguntó como a la pasada y ni siquiera esperó su respuesta cuando continuó (tanto su relato como si ingesta de humo, por supuesto): –luego le pregunté cuánto le pagaban ahí, ella dijo "una miseria" y yo le dije que le pagaría lo de tres semanas por una sola tarde de trabajo conmigo –sonrió mientras levantaba las muy perfiladas cejas –. Ya me imagino lo que pensó, porque me miró de una manera que incluso el encargado se acercó a ver qué estaba pasando. ¿Te imaginas la escena? Un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años mirando insistentemente y haciéndole preguntas personales a una jovencita y luego ofreciéndole dinero –una risita contuvo su relato por un tiempo, y Arnold se preguntó si no habría terminado en la comisaría, o al menos en las oficinas de seguridad del centro comercial –. Tuve que sacar una tarjeta de presentación –continuó él – y mostrárselas (más al hombre que a ella) y decirle que necesitaba una modelo para una sesión de fotos de ropa común y corriente para un catálogo de la tienda… no recuerdo el nombre de la tienda, pero era bastante conocida por esos rumbos, el hombre dijo: "A ella no le interesa eso, gracias". Pero los ojos de Helga chispearon y le dijo "Habla por ti" –imitó la voz de la chica bastante bien, con todo y sus gestos. En serio que este tipo la conocía –y luego se me acercó y me dijo: "Acepto, pero llevaré a mi papá". Le respondí que por mi podía llevar a toda su familia, y que de todas maneras no podía ir ella sola porque necesitaba que llevara un tutor para que firmara un permiso para dejarla trabajar, así fue como le di la dirección y quedamos de vernos una hora después de que terminara su turno.

–Dos horas después estaba en mi pequeño departamento acompañada de una chica con la que saltaba a la vista el parentesco, pero que, a la vez, no se parecían casi en nada. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia mí mientras Helga se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados.

"Hola, soy Rebeca, su hermana"–También la imitó bastante bien, aunque, si mal no recordaba, la hermana de Helga se llamaba "Olga", pero dejó pasar ese detalle de momento –. Me dijo con su dulce vocecita perfectamente fingida y extendió una mano mientras me miraba fijamente. ¡Oh! Conocía esa mirada. Estaba esperando que le dijera, anonadado, que mejor le tomaba las fotos a ella. Conozco a las de su clase –una ligera mueca de desprecio surcó momentáneamente sus facciones –. Están tan acostumbradas a ser idolatradas por el vulgo que piensan que también harán que los artistas caigan a sus pies. Vaya tontas. Las conozco a todas ellas, y puedo reconocerlas a kilómetros de distancia. Mira, no te voy a negar que la mayoría son bonitas, y en su caso, ella lo era, y mucho. Pero su belleza era bastante común- dio un ligero manotazo al aire –, casi básica: Facciones finas, armónicas; casi perfectas. Qué fastidio. Su hermana, por otra parte –al fin pareció volver de su ensueño y clavó los ojos en él –: Ella era fuego, pasión, insolencia. Tenía rasgos grandes, fuertes; imponentes. Toda ella era como un volcán, nada qué ver con la insípida florecita de su hermana mayor. A la cual solo volví a dirigirle la palabra para que firmara el permiso.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y continuó:

–Batallé menos de lo que pensé para tomarle las fotos, pensé en ese momento que casi parecía una profesional, -otra risita –vaya tonto que fui. En fin; para no aburrirte con tanta cosa, el punto es que el catálogo fue entregado a tiempo y a los encargados les gustó tanto que me preguntaron si podía hacer el siguiente catálogo con la misma chica; yo les dije que tal vez, pero que tuvieran la seguridad de que ya no les saldría tan barato porque para cuando sacaran el siguiente, ella sería una profesional famosa y les cobraría una fortuna (y yo también, porque para entonces ya habría salido de mis problemas financieros, aunque, claro, eso no se los dije). Se rieron porque pensaron que era una broma, pero vaya que fue real. ¡Oh! –levantó una ceja –Pero parece que ahí viene la susodicha, así que si quieres saber el resto de la historia, tendrás que venir otro día que no esté ella, porque me ahorcaría si sabe que le estoy contando su historia a alguien, y ni vayas a decirle que te lo dije, por favor. Ella cree que me teme, pero yo soy el que está constantemente horrorizado de ella.

Otra risita y la puerta se abrió. En efecto: era Helga con el pequeño Hunter en brazos, profundamente dormido y con una sonaja fuertemente agarrada en sus pequeñas manecitas, y a su lado un pobre chico de no más de quince años que parecía una palmera en pleno ventarrón, doblado bajo el peso de tantas bolsas de supermercado que venía cargando.

Arnold se apresuró a ayudarle con casi todas y el muchacho pareció recobrar el color de su cara mientras le lanzaba una agradecida mirada.

Karlo se puso de pie de un brinco.

–¡Mi amadísima Hellene! ¿Pero qué es todo esto?

–Mi ofrenda de paz –le respondió ella con una sonrisa ladeada –. Te intercambio comida por trabajo, ¿aceptas?

Por toda respuesta, el hombre le dio un suave abrazo a la altura de los hombros para no incomodar al bebé y le dijo algo al oído que la hizo reír, luego ponerse roja.

Casi pegó un brinco cuando el chico que venía con ella le preguntó: "¿Puedo retirarme?"

Helga asintió, le dio un billete y las gracias y el chico salió de ahí a toda prisa, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Karlo la detuvo.

–¡Ah, no! –exclamó –Ni lo sueñes. ¿Qué te dije?

–Pero Karlo…

–¡Sin peros! Largo de aquí.

Y sin mediar otra palabra volvió a sacarlos a empujones a ambos, y luego le gritó tras la puerta cerrada:

–¡Pero aquí te quiero mañana tempranito, sin pretextos!

–¿Y ahora qué pasó? –preguntó él.

Helga se encogió de hombros.

–No me quiere aquí por hoy. Creo que me iré a mi departamento.

–Pero creí que iríamos a cenar –soltó el rubio algo decepcionado.

–Sí, lo mismo me dijo él –le respondió ella –, pero estoy muy cansada para ir a un restaurante, Arnold –soltó mientras le pasaba con mucho cuidado al bebé.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

–Pedimos que nos lleven la comida a casa.

–¿Tu casa?

Él asintió.

La otra resopló, desganada; resignada, tal vez.

–Al menos asegúrame que no se aparecerá tu mujer de nuevo.

El rubio sonrió.

–No lo hará, y en el hipotético y casi imposible caso de que lo hiciera, te juro que esta vez no estarás sola. Ya hice todos los preparativos y metí la colección a la bóveda para que nadie vaya a tocarlas hasta que llegue yo mañana.

Helga lo miró sin mucha convicción pero se limitó a seguirlo escaleras abajo. Podría haberle dicho que, cuando llegó, se volvió a hacer el recuento y que, en efecto, las estatuillas estaban completas, así que él les había dado tamaña regañada a todos que estaba seguro de que no volverían a molestarlo al menos en una semana, así el museo estuviera incendiándose. Pero no podía hacerlo porque entonces tendría qué explicarle que se había ido directamente con Karlo a esperarla a que llegara, pero también para preguntarle algunas cosas que aún no se atrevía a preguntarle a ella, como el cómo era que ella, luego de su repulsión a ese medio cuando niña, terminara tan metida en él de nuevo. Aunque la pregunta que en verdad lo carcomía era qué había pasado esa noche de verano, hacía ya tantos años, que había cambiado tan violentamente el curso de sus vidas.

¿O debería mejor preguntarse qué iba a pasar esa noche?

El estómago se le revolvió exageradamente fuerte, e iba a comenzar el debate moral interno de nuevo, cuando decidió dejar de pensar en eso y mejor recordar cuál era el mejor restaurante de comida para llevar que recordara, después de todo, conocía varios, porque Shannon nunca había sido muy afecta a cocinar que digamos… ¡Y un demonio con Shannon! no era momento de pensar en ella, ¡rayos!

* * *

 **Lamento, de nuevo, el retraso. Tuve problemas técnicos, el acceso a internet a cuentagotas, nuevos proyectos personales… en fin. Sí he estado trabajando en mis historias, pero no he podido actualizar como quisiera.**

 **Como sea, aquí están mis actualizaciones. Los agradecimientos personales se los debo hasta que tenga internet en la comodidad de mi hogar, de igual manera ya saben que sus opiniones son las que mantienen respirando a mi malvada y voluble hada de la inspiración, así que si me quieren dejar review, se los agradeceré en el alma y luego por escrito.**

 **P. D. Si me dejan uno de cada capi, no me enojo, jejeje… ;)**

 **¡Ya saben que los y las amo con locura! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
